


The Queen and I

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora has a mommy kink, Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, F/M, Glimmer is not happy, Love, Multi, Sex, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Queen Angella has assigned Adora to be her guard on her diplomatic mission to aide against the Horde. Adora will do anything to make Queen Angella proud of her.  As well as develop an overwhelming crush on the Queen of Brightmoon in the process.





	1. Shower with my queen

The teen was mesmerized by the queen. It was an understatement. The propaganda posters that filled the cadet barracks in the freight zone did the beauty of her majesty a huge disservice. It was nerve racking to be in her presence. She craved the Queen’s approval in a way she never craved approval before. No praise from Shadow Weaver, nor the new praise of being She-ra could compare to the attention the Queen gave Adora. All she wanted was a simple word from her. The Queen’s silent nods of approval over successful missions made the girl heat up inside. Her emotions sometimes got the better of her. After the success of battle of Bright moon. Queen Angella’s gesture to embrace her and sweetly say “Thank you” put Adora to tears to hear that praise. Glimmer assumed it was just Adora’s relief of winning getting her misty eyed—when it was the Queen offering kindness to her. This was a feeling Adora never felt before. Someone’s approval that was easily given. Expectations and standards that if they weren’t met where not punished with physical and mental violence. Queen Angella would scold the three of them; Glimmer, Bow, and herself only out of care. This feeling was new to Adora. And she wanted more. She wanted the Queen’s approval. She wanted the Queen’s praise, but there was a third thing she wanted. She just didn’t know what to call it.

A meeting in the Princess alliance hall began. Everyone still on a high from the victory. Spinneralla and Netossa embraced each other again and praised each other for how brave and valiant they were. The other Princess took this time to talk to one another and enjoy the company of each other. 

Adora felt distracted. She looked at the door nervously—anticipated the Queen’s arrival. Guards entered as her royal majesty followed. A soft smile graced her feature—she walked over to the greet the other Princess at started the meeting. Adora couldn’t take her eyes off her. 

Angella began “I would like to congratulate everyone’s hard work in our victory” 

The room roared with claps and cheers; she turned to Adora “Especially you, Adora. This couldn’t have been done without you”

More cheering filled the room. Adora sat there. Wide eyed and turning red in the face from the compliment. Glimmer placed her hands on Adora’s shoulders.

“C’mon, don’t be so modest”

Adora patted glimmer’s hand resting on her shoulder and looked around to everyone smiling at her. The Queen smiled as well. Her blush was partially from the praise—it wasn’t known to anyone else that is was also due to Queen Angella.

The smiles faded slowly as they began to discuss the plans moving forward. 

Bow and Glimmer will be assigned with Perfuma to work on restoring the Whispering woods and making sure no horde invasions occur.

Mermista and Frost will work on all marine based security with Seahawk.

Spinnerella and Netossa will remain in Brighmoon to handle any emergencies that require delegation.

While for the first time in many years Queen Angella will leave Bright moon to travel to another Kingdom Beyond the Whispering woods in Horde territory to discuss peaceful options to neutralize a potential enemy threat. She will be accompanied by Adora. 

Adora and the Queen.

Alone.

Adora went red again—fear of being alone with her was an overwhelming sensation and Glimmer protested that Bow and her need Adora.

Adora quickly retorted back that the Queen should have She-Ra in this delicate situation. Also, many people do not know of the legendary She-Ra’s return.

Glimmer did not protest further. 

It was settled, everyone knew where to go next. 

Adora was nervous and excited to be alone with Queen. This feeling was new. Still unsure of what it was yet.

She was back in her room packing for the trip out of Brightmoon when she heard a knock at the door. 

“Adora, can I come in?” It was Glimmer.

Adora opened the door to greet her friend.

“My mom asked if you wanted to join us in her bath house. We aren’t going to see each other for about a month so it out last time for all three for us to bond”

“Bath house?” Adora questioned.

Glimmer explained excitedly “Yeah, my mom has her own private spa chamber in her bathroom. She invited you”

Adora raised her eyebrow “Is it like the steam thingy at your aunt’s place?”

Glimmer rolled her eyes “Oh, Adora. Have you never been to a bath house before?

Adora shook her head.

Glimmer then took Adora by the hand and dragged her out of her room.

“Wait! Glimmer I haven’t finished packing yet”

“C’mon do that later. We only have a little bit of time together after this”

Adora nodded but didn’t fully agree to going with her. She was going to shower later anyways so there was no point in taking a bath now.

They arrived at the Queen’s room and entered without knocking; Adora found that to be impolite but Glimmer—being her daughter did not care. Glimmer took Adora by the hand and walked over to the far-right corner of the room to a door that lead to a much larger room. It was warm and steamy. A large elevated pool was in the middle with a fountain pouring a stream of water into the pool. Glimmer then ushered her into another small room with steam coming from it. The room had a wooden with folded towels and clothes folded on them as well. Adora then saw Angella come in with a thin and slightly sheer white robe. Adora looked at her then quickly away. She glanced over to Glimmer who was removing her socks and gloves. Adora now frozen in discomfort. 

“Adora” Glimmer began “You got undress and wash up. After you rinse up you can jump in the tub with mom and me”

Adora; still frozen in embarrassment looked around “Um, don’t we wear spa clothes in the grotto?”

Glimmer—now naked and only covered by a towel replied “No, Adora. That’s not how baths work. Didn’t they have baths in the freight zone?”

Adora went red “N-no, we had showers, shower stalls, and we never really got naked in front of each other, so—this is new. Very new for me”

Angella then approached them in a sheer white spa robe and Adora felt she could die right there. No battle could prepare her for being in presence of the Queen like this. Angella could see the discomfort in Adora and suggested to be covered up like in a Grotto to make her more comfortable. Adora assured them she was fine, and they didn’t need to do that for her. She then slowly took off her clothes and placed a bath towel around her. She looked over to see Angella washing Glimmer’s hair. The Queen had her daughter sitting between her legs as she massaged the shampoo through Glimmer’s hair.

“You have your father’s hairline you know, so you scalp will get really dry during winter”

“hmmm, okay, mom”

Adora turned away from them to wash up cleaning her body and trying her best to keep the towel on. She washed her legs and arms and her other parts of her body as soon as she went behind the room divider where the shower head was. She could hear Angella comment on her shyness and this made Adora turn red almost all over. Of course she was shy! She is in the same room as the Queen naked. Did they see her? Oh, God. Did Angella see her butt? She wanted to die. She never felt like this in front of anyone. Glimmer saw her in underwear once, but it wasn’t made out to be a weird thing. Why was she acting this so weird? She felt the touch of two hands on her shoulders “Adora, let me wash your hair for you” the soft voice of the Queen said. It wasn’t a request either. Adora felt tense as she nodded. Not looking at her; she handed Angella the shampoo bottle and could feel the closeness of the Queen behind her.

“I can’t see anything if this that makes you feel better” She assured the shy girl.

Adora looked down “Sorry if I’m acting weird” 

She couldn’t help but feel she needed to apologize for this.

She heard her Angella chuckle.

“Nothing to apologize for, this is new for you. I certainly don’t want you to be uncomfortable. Now if you would. Please lift your chin for me, please” She instructed as she softly started to massage the shampoo into Adora’s hair. Adora felt a different warmth coming over her body from the touch. It was in her lower body and she felt like her knees could buckle on her at any second as the Queen ran her fingers through her hair. She took the shower head and washed it over Adora’s head and then applied conditioner.

“Your hair nice hair, Adora” Angella complimented.

“She-ra has better hair” Was the only comment Adora could think to say. She instantly realized it wasn’t a proper response to a compliment and facepalmed. “S-sorry. That – I, um. I—”

Angella then handed her a towel. “I should have figured you wouldn’t handle compliments well. Come. Let’s meet Glimmer in the bath”

Adora nodded and walked behind the Queen. The young hero’s eyes wondering up and down her majesties’ frame from behind. Adora knew she was still red from before and couldn’t control her blush at this point. This was making her feel a very different kind of way for the Queen. 

She sat adjacent to Angella and glimmer was on her left. Glimmer began to talk about the mission while Adora just nodded in agreement. Secretly glancing at the Breasts of the older woman sitting away from her. Angella caught this and gave Adora a smirk. This made the younger one just ducks her head down lower until her mouth was covered by the water. Glimmer paid no mind to this and continued talking. The bath didn’t last very long as Adora finally couldn’t take the embarrassment and asked to leave. As soon as she did Angella playfully slashed in the face.

“Leaving so soon?” Angella teased.

Adora was surprised by this and replied; attempting to have some sass in her voice; but it was more stuttering then anything.

“I—I still have p-pack, so—so, here” She splashed back. Glimmer than joined in with them and the three had a good laugh to end the night. 

Glimmer got dressed and teleported to her room. She asked Adora if she wanted to teleport her as well, but she declined the offer. She chose to walk down the corridors herself. She was now dressed in a robe as she had her dirty clothes in hand as she took a left outside Angella’s bedroom door.

“You will want to take a right, Adora” She called out to her. 

Adora quickly made a turn and started to walk down the hall.

“Adora” Angella called.

Adora turned to her “Yes, Queen Angella?”

Angella stood her doorway; still in just her bath robe “May be talk for a bit?”

Adora mentally gulped but nodded and made her way back to her. “Yes, your majesty?”

Angella then motioned for Adora to sit on her couch with her. “I feel we never really talked much after your first night here; I never asked you much about how you feel and how you have adjusted while living in Bright moon”

Adora looked away and let out a nervous laugh “Well, I mean the first few weeks were rough. But now I can go into town without someone following me and giving me dirty looks” Angella frowned at this knowledge. Her Kingdom’s people did not welcome Adora at first—She felt she should have corrected that sooner. Worst of all why didn’t Glimmer mention anything?  
Adora than looked up at her and finished “I have people say hi to me and ask if I can turn into She-Ra for them. I get free snacks—So I feel that’s good”

Angella still looked saddened.  
The girl who almost died to save her kingdom is happy over snacks and praise. That’s enough for her?

Adora then looked away “I know—you didn’t like me much at first but I hope after all that has happened……..I hope that I won over your trust and approval”

Angella now felt awful. 

She should have talked to Adora more. Why didn’t she? 

 

Angella than moved to embrace Adora with her wing closest to her.

“I am very proud of you, and I’m very sorry for not being so inviting to you Adora. I hope you can forgive me”

Adora nodded “I mean you had ever reason to not like me—I’m from the horde. I was supposed to be bad. And I still was when I got here—” Adora went on. Her body was shaking a little and her mouth was feeling dry “I made so many mistakes as She-Ra when I started. I made Catra’s life worse and made her become evil—I got Glimmer and bow hurt and even endangered everyone at least ten times—I almost lost at Bright moon—” Her face winced in pain as she realized she was about to burst into tears in front of Angella. She buried her face into her clothes and began to sob.  
Angella took the girl into an embrace. 

So much for making her feel better—she made the girl remember all her regrets.

“Adora, I’m so sorry you feel that way” 

What else can she say? Glimmer and her never had these hearts to hearts; also Glimmer never gave her the time of day to talk to her.  
Was she this emotional as a teen herself?

Adora sniffled and pulled away from. “I’m sorry—I keep making tonight weird”

Angella rubbed the girl’s shoulder for comfort “Oh, no, Adora—I’m the one who should be saying sorry. I should have been making sure you are alright emotionally”

Adora gave a weak smile and then replied “Its fine”

Angella hugged the girl—Adora still had in dirty clothes in hand. 

Adora then commented “I can smell your hair—it smells nice”

Angella grinned and decided it was a good time for some light teasing to fix up the mood “Thank you—I can smell your hair as well, but—also your socks”  
Adora then realized her dirty clothes were only a few inches away from the Queens face and pulled away to drop them.  
“What—” she exclaimed in embarrassment “They’re that bad?”

Angella laughed.

“No but they were just close that’s all”

She examined the ex-horde soldier’s under clothes to see that Adora wore boxer shorts.

“Was it a Horde practice for women to wear male underwear?” she continued to tease.

Adora; blushing scooped up her clothes quickly and replied “They are unisex—but, yes. This was a Horde thing”

Angella shook her head “I will make sure you more variety in clothes moving forward”

Adora looked over to Angella “I –I think I should head back to my room” 

Angella nodded and at up and walked her to the door “Very well, get some rest for our mission tomorrow”

Adora nodded and exited her room making a left out the door. Angella watched her and smiled.  
“Adora, you’re going the wrong way” 

 

The teen spun around and shuffled down the hallway in embarrassment to her room.

“Tonight, hasn’t been my night” She said quickly as she left the Queen’s sight.

Angella couldn’t help but laugh. 

Adora was a sweaty. Adora was cute.

Adora was very cute.


	2. A short time in Town Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora gets to be spoiled by Queen Angella while shopping in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-uploaded. Now I have a Beta reader/Editor

Angella walked into the throne room to brief the princesses before they are sent off onto missions around Etheria. Her voice was powerful yet soft; Adora thought for herself, unaware of her

“Princesses, today we depart from each other for some time—in our time apart we must stay strong and be brave to whatever comes our way” She went on, making Adora’s brain get lost in her melodious voice.  Too bad she didn’t listen much to the words.  After the meeting, Adora went to hug everyone goodbye.

Angella firmly embraced Glimmer, to her annoyance.

“Mom? Seriously?” She tried to move out of her mother’s embrace “You’re embarrassing me! C’mon! Let me go!”

Angella ignored her plea, as well as the other princesses giggling at their love display.  Angella then gave her a kiss on the forehead—which unconsciously made Adora become jealous of Glimmer.

Glimmer and the others were now off, leaving Adora and the Queen alone.

“Adora’’ She called the blonde ‘’ before we depart for our mission—I would like us to go into town, together, by _ourselves,_ ” Angella said, waiting for her response with that signature calm smile of hers.

The younger girl turned to her with a confused look, fixing her gaze into hers “Do we need to get something? I could go alone if you need me to get you something before we depart.” Adora offered. Queen Angella was- well, is royalty, and as one she shouldn’t be with peasants like Hordak does. He has never shown his face around the quarters, never getting involved with no one but high-rank people.

Angella gave her a warm smile and then lightly tugged on Adora’s shirt sleeve, inspecting her fashion taste. Not that she had one, anyways, she had always used whatever the Horde had in stock “I did promise you a more extensive wardrobe, did I not?” _And expensive_ , she thought, grinning for herself. This was not the fright zone, and having those clothes were a grim reminder of her past.

Adora then looked up to her with a sweet yet shy smile.  “Yes, you did.  Thank you, your highness”,

Angella smiled, a warm feeling sat on her chest when she saw the heroine’s smile “No need to thank me, Adora.  Now let’s go”

 

The last time Angella went into town was with Micah.  Glimmer never wanted to go out with her but Adora eagerly accepted the invitation to spend time with Angella. _A very well educated girl, kind of heart too, impressive how she has remained this way even while being a soldier her whole life_ , she thought.

In town, the marketplaces were filled with food vendors and tiny shops with hand made assortments.  Adora instantly gravitated towards the food.  A woman stopped Adora as soon as she saw her, waving at her eager to get the hero of Brightmoon to try her homemade pastries.

 

“She-Ra, my dear.  Please come try my newest baked goods” she then handed Adora a baked treat shaped like the sword of protection, that Adora accepted with non-spoken happiness. Angella noticed how the woman said She-Ra and not Adora and wasn’t exactly happy about that.  But Adora was happy to get treats, so she remained silent and maintained her smile on her face towards the stranger, letting it go with a sigh as soon as they were out of the vendor’s sight.

Adora stuffed her face with the baked good getting some sticky syrup on her face, and the Queen noticed that with a soft smile as she raised her hand towards Adora’s cheek.  Angella then went to wipe the syrup off Adora’s face.  The girl simply let out a squeak and blushed.  Angella realized this and quickly retracted her arm, opening her mouth as she began to form an apology.

“Sorry, Adora,’’ She said with a worried face.’’  I can’t help it, Glimmer gets made when I dote over her”

Adora shrugged, scratching her cheek where syrup used to be, relaxing her voice so the 8 octaves that it grew when the Queen caressed her cheek.  “I don’t mind it, but… yeah. ‘’ A sigh came out of her throat. ‘’ I guess I’m more embarrassed about being a mess in front of you and it surprised me, that’s all.’’

“Oh, Adora it is nothing to be embarrassed about.’’ She shoved it off with a hand movement and a smile, making Adora’s shoulders relax.’’  You’re so cute it is hard not to mother you”

The blonde couldn’t say anything but give a shy smile and look away.

Angella couldn’t help but find this to be adorable. Her reactions where everything she always wanted to cause on Glimmer. But she had matured too early, and when she still was a child she didn’t have any time to actually bond with her as a mother would normally do. Being a queen meant having everyone respect you, and respect comes with time, time that she had to spend being a royal instead of a mother.

She kept silently watching Adora eat more baked goods that the villagers kept shoving in her face, not that Adora minded because even if Angella found it extremely disrespectful the blonde was enjoying it. But, she had to cut one of the villager’s that was bragging about his ’perfectly made’ pastries that by the look of the blonde’s face, looked like one of the worse she had tasted in a long time, because she had seen a shop that sold what she had told Adora she would buy for her. Clothes.

“I know dresses are not your typical style, so don’t be pressured to buy a dress, and don’t mind the price.” She told the girl, as she began to search for some clothes for the blonde to try on.

Adora smiled at her and nodded.  She liked this attention from the Queen.  She just liked being near her.  Her voice and smile were something so powerful it just made Adora lose the ability to talk and just sit there and smile, nodding at everything she said. It just felt right for Adora.

Angella found this to be a very earnest and sweet feature of Adora.  Adora was more obedient and a better listener than Glimmer was.  She felt Adora would be more open and honest on how she feels.

One day this could be an advantage for her.  

She secretly wanted to ask Adora if Glimmer had a crush or was doing anything Angella would need to worry about.

After a couple of minutes of Adora staring indecisively at a couple of dresses, Angella decided that it was her time to step in. Adora definitely didn’t seem excited about wearing dresses, so she asked Adora to try on some pants and a few tops to make sure they fit. Adora did as she asked and while the young girl was in the changing room Angella walked over to see some red sundresses.  She thought Adora would look cute in them.

She waited for Adora to finish with her first batch of clothes before she asked her to try on a dress.  Adora complied without thinking of why Angella would want her to try on dresses, and Angella felt selfish about it. She knew how the girl felt about dresses, thinking that they were useless in battle and uncomfortable to run in. A chuckle escaped her mouth, she is probably going to have to help Adora realize that dresses are used on occasions where you are not supposed to fight or/and with them on.  Once she was dressed in it, she presented herself to Angella—The queen smiled at her fondly.

“You look precious Adora,” She said mindlessly of the reaction she would generate on the Adora.

Her compliment went heard from the other people in the shop.  They had a lot of town folks’ attention.  The Queen and She-Ra being in the same shop at the same time was gossip fuel for Bright moon.  Adora kept her cool and her blush down while they were in town. 

Angella paid for the clothes and left with Adora—to where they were stopped by another street food vendor that wanted to give Adora some brownies shaped like shields.  She couldn’t decline the and the vendor gave several brownies that Adora had to give her bags to Queen Angella so the food shouldn’t stain the clothes. Angella gave the vendor a warm smile, mostly directed to Adora’s reaction, and offered to pay but they declined since it was for the hero of Bight moon.

Adora quickly stuffed her face on a brownie, that disappeared as quickly from existence. Angella chuckled at Adora’s lack of grace when it came to eating.  Adora didn’t catch this and handed her a brownie “Want one? They have nuts in them” she said not minding the fact that she spoke while she was still eating.

Angella nodded and took one, smiling at the girl as she began to eat her brownie. It tasted good.  It brought her back to a memory of Micah.  She laughed at this memory.

Adora then frowned, trying to hide her face from the Queen.  She feared that Angella was laughing at her “Sorry, Glimmer told me I eat like a pig sometimes”

Angella shook her head “I wasn’t laughing at that, although you do need to focus on taking smaller bites, but...—’’A pause was made with a sigh from Angella’s part,’’ ...—I was actually thinking about when I was pregnant with Glimmer, I would only want to eat brownies, So Micah would always get them for me.  It ended up being our nightly reunite to have a brownie before bed.  We both gained a bit of weight before Glimmer was born” Angella admitted flustered by the memory of how hard those pounds were to lose.

Adora smiled “Aww, that’s cute.  Brownies have special meaning to you then!”

Angella smiled and felt a slight blush come over her cheeks. ‘’Yes, you could say that.’’ She said, ending the phrase with a chuckle.

Adora brought a happy memory of Micah into her mind and she enjoyed it.  Adora brought such a familiar feeling to her.

A Micah feeling.

Micah.

Adora didn’t notice the flush as she asked, “So smaller bites?” She asked.

Angella chuckled “Yes, Adora.  I’ve sat with you for dinner before and I assure you next time you eat chicken—the chicken is already dead, so you don’t need to eat it in one bite”

Adora let out an embarrassed laugh “S—sorry”

When they finally made their way back to the castle Angella chose to place one of her wings around Adora, embracing her with her wing. “I enjoyed today with you,” she said to her softly, maybe too close of her ear for Adora’s sanity.

Adora froze and looked up with a red face “I—I did enjoy it too, yes” she replied. As soon as Angella retracted her wing, Adora quickly made a clumsy turn and she began to make her way to her room to collect her things. As soon as Adora disappeared in the corner, she heard a faint thud, which made her frown, ‘’—Oh, I- I’m okay! Was this table always here? Oh god...—’’ Angella heard her reassure her safety with her voice maybe a couple octaves higher than it usually was.

Angella smiled at that clumsiness, so Adora’s, but at the same time...

...she still reminded her of Micah.

Then her frown returned for the first time today.

Micah.  

 


	3. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora is crushing on the Queen.

Swiftwind attempted to kick off his saddlebags as he protested “I’m not some back mule, Adora!”

Adora chuckled “Sorry.  But I need you to carry our supplies.  It will be a big help” she assured him.

He made a horse sound that reminded Adora of a tired sigh and trotted in place “It wouldn’t be so bad if it was just the two of us, but the Queen is coming and—and I don’t think she likes me very much.’’ Swiftwind said in a concerned tone masked with a neutral expression.

Adora rolled her eyes “She might have liked you more if you didn’t decide to let all the other horses in the stable out and run around the castle grounds”

Swift Wind’s wings frilled up in defense, with indignation of Adora’s reaction of his  “Hey, I liberated them!”

“They pooped everywhere!’’ She said with a hand motion that made clear her disgust ‘’ And they all decided to go in the stables anyways!” Adora exclaimed.  She wasn’t too happy with him.  The Queen had ordered her, Glimmer and Bow to clean up the mess. She wasn’t upset with the Queen.  It was a fair punishment.

Swift Wind then sighed and looked over to Adora again.  She was taking off her red jacket to reveal that her usual white turtle neck was replaced with a sleeveless one instead.  It also had a keyhole on the chest.  A more mature and fashionable piece of clothing for Adora.  And Adora was no one for fashion.  Glimmer once had to scold her for trying to wear her socks with sandals. Well, not exactly once, maybe two or three times.

Adora looked over and saw the Queen coming their way.  She had several bags with her.  She saw Adora and smiled at the young girl, to which Adora smiled back and placed her hands on her hips, flexing a bit, hoping the Queen would compliment her on her clothing choice. And maybe her muscles, too. The Queen’s smile faded while looking at Swiftwind with bags around his saddle. Not that she was smiling about Adora’s muscle, no, a grown woman like her? Pfft, what a joke.

“Oh, I see we are taking...’’ The Queen said with a disgusted grin,‘’...the horse?” She asked in a muffled scoff not even attempting to hide her disdain for him.

Adora blinked and looked back at him. His face looking directly at the Queen not hiding his dislike to her either. “I have a name” he stated harshly.

Ignoring him, the Queen looked at Adora. “I assure you, He…’’ Angella looked at the horse through her peripherical vision, squinting before looking back at the blonde ‘’...will not be needed for the entirety of our mission.  The area has been mapped out to perfection in timing. Two days travel by carriage, a carriage that is in fact powered by magic,’’ Angella relaxed her shoulders, ignoring the presence of the talking animal. Seeing Adora’s frown made her add in “It wouldn’t be fair to let him carry us for such a long amount of time”

It was a lie. She just really didn’t want the extra company. The talking horse to her was in no way charming. A rainbow palette that was the opposite of fashionable, a sarcastic voice that reminded her of some misogynistic moron that probably made fun of the dead once or twice, who probably thought that being gay was a personality trait. For She-Ra, she just despised the horse with all of her might. But Adora always seemed to lit up when the horse was around her, so she kept her desire to banish the horse from Brightmoon’s surroundings to herself. How could she allow herself to destroy the blonde’s happiness? She at least owed her that from saving Brightmoon.

Adora nodded, turning to Swift Wind—who was already removing his saddle with his own teeth, tearing the leather and grossly leaving saliva on what was left of the belt.

“Fine, I get it,’’ He said throwing his head back, making his hair flow against the wind.’’  The Queen hates horses ” once the bags were off, he started to trot away, telling the Queen  “Gumdrop always hated her name, by the way” with disdain impregnated in his voice before flying away.

An offended look came over Angella’s face.  The look of absolutely being mortified came over Adora.

“Your majesty! I’m so sorry—He’s just—”

Angella shook it off.  Her wings fluttered a bit in annoyance.  

“Not to worry, Adora.  It will take a lot more than insulting my choice in names to upset me”

She then motioned for Adora to follow her. Adora saw a bit of a smile come over her face as they walked away.

“Your majesty?” She dared to question after a few seconds of silence.

Angella looked at her, allowing her to ask her doubts away with a soft hum.

Adora rubbed her forearm, contemplating the grass beneath her steps, “I—I uh,’’ She stuttered, ‘’ I was wondering… What exactly is our mission about?” Adora finally dared to ask.

Angella gave her a bit of perplexed look “You forgot already? I addressed it in the meeting with the other Princesses’s.  You were looking at me the whole time, I thought that you were paying attention to me, I mean…’’ Angella looked forward once again, a small playful smile covering her face. ‘’...what else would you be doing looking at me with such attention?’’

Adora went red at that declaration.  In the meeting she was awestruck and the Queen had taken notice of it. Angella gave her a smile before walking forward, her smile fading slowly until a small frown occupied its place completely,  

“The Scorpion Kingdom is breaking ties with the Horde. They have requested our assistance in having the exit of the horde in their kingdom. The Horde has no intention of leaving peacefully” That name reminded Adora of someone.  She knew that name.  She didn’t make it to force captain orientation, but that name made something tingle in the back of her mind. ‘’ and well, in the Horde, there was a Force Captain from that Kingdom” 

Maybe it was Scorpia?  If that was true.  Was Scorpia still with Catra?

She really didn’t want to run into Catra while going on this mission with the Queen.

After a moment of silent meditation from both women, Adora spoke once again, “What do you think is going to happen once we get there?”

Angella’s wings slightly fluttered “We are only there for negotiations into the Rebellion and not conflict, Adora”

The younger girl flinched a bit.  The Queen’s stern voice and obvious discomfort were clear to Adora.  Angella didn’t want conflict. And Adora obviously didn’t want to disappoint her. A silent nod was everything that Adora responded to the Queen with. In silence, Adora allowed the Queen to guide her to the carriage that would get them to The Scorpion Kingdom.

“These are a bit outdated and not very appealing—’’ Angella admitted,’’ but they are operated on magic so it will move on its own. Oh, and the inside is larger than what it appears to be” The Queen said with an approving nod for herself.  

Adora quickly grabbed her and the Queens bags and placed them in, eager to see something that worked with magic as close as she could.

“Wow, it even has a bathroom and little stove!” Adora stated with her first peek inside the vehicle.  She noticed there were two hammocks for sleeping adjacent from each other.  She was going to be sleeping in the same small space as the Queen. That surprised her, leaving her frozen on the doorframe.

“Adora” The Queen softly called. The young girl rushed to her, leaving her frozen state as quickly as she heard the voice of her highness. “Adora,” She repeated to make sure she had her full attention “We will be spending much of our time together these next few months, so I think I have to be honest with you on some things,”

Adora’s eyes went wide “...Like?” Being the confidant of the Queen somehow excited her in ways she could not describe.

The Queen took a deep breath and continued “I have never faced the Horde myself directly, I will need you to assist me with all protocol and warning signs of trouble, I’m not one for fighting—I am hardly combat trained, mostly because I never needed to use it...” She trailed out with some sorrow in her tone as she rubbed her forearm.  

Adora assured her, placing her hands on her own hips and flexing a bit

“Queen Angella,’’ Adora’s voice roared, ‘’ you don’t need to worry.  I’m here for you on this mission, I won’t disappoint you” She stated in her She-Ra-like voice.  Angella looked at her and smiled.

“That’s why I wanted you to come with me, I know you are no one to judge, but I would have liked this time to bond with Glimmer—but I couldn’t handle the idea of her looking down on me for being afraid or ignorant, useless...” Angella closed her eyes as she sighed the last word, opening them softly to look into Adora’s eyes for a moment making the two smile at each other. “You don’t know how grateful I am about you being so understanding and kind to me, Adora.’’

Adora nodded and smiled, her chest aching from the praise those words meant for her “Anything for you, my Queen” She replied smoothly, a smug smile creeping into her lips.

A small giggle escaped the Queen’s lips “Thank you, Adora, now, please, no need to flex your arms at me”

The blonde instantly went pink; and crossed her arms “S—sorry, I guess it’s a She-Ra side effect” she tried to laugh off the embarrassment, all of her high plummeting down into the ground quickly.

Angella smiled and made her way to the carriage.  “Or is it the new clothes?’’ Angella covered a teasing laugh with the back of her hand, ‘’ you look very nice, by the way.” she said, peeking into Adora’s keyhole before she went into the carriage.

Adora tried to shake off the blush as she made her way to the carriage. Was her clothing choice too provocative for a diplomatic mission?

 

Several minutes into their journey and the vehicle was dead quiet. Adora felt awkward and didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t a person of casual conversations, chit chat, and it wasn’t hard for anyone who talked to Adora when she wasn’t She-Ra to notice that. Angella, who was in the back of the carriage, came back to where Adora was silently staring into the floor.   

“Are you usually this quiet with Bow and Glimmer?” Angella asked, trying to start a conversation with the younger girl.

Adora looked away to answer “A little in the beginning, I just asked them a lot of questions and Bow answered most of them.  Glimmer at first was annoyed but got used to it. I try not to ask too much since it usually annoys her.” Adora admitted with embarrassment taking her voice.

Angella sat next to her “Well, do you have any questions for me?”

Adora looked at her, mouth half open as if she was insulted by the statement.  “I couldn’t ask you personal questions! You? The Queen? Answering personal questions for me!?’’

Angella grinned at her reaction “Don’t be so prudent with me. Say… ‘’ Angella moved closer to her, making Adora’s heart go ballistic inside her chest, ‘’...just ask me questions that you are curious about?”

Adora fiddled with her hands, looking away from Angella “Uh—okay, umm, what’s a good question to ask you?”

Angella smiled at her and placed her hand on Adora’s shoulder “May I ask you some questions, then?”

Adora nodded, ignoring the feeling in her lower stomach that began to burn her guts.

“Okay then, first…’’ Angella fiddled with the textile of the turtleneck, thinking of something she could test the waters with, ‘’ In the Horde, did you attend school?”

Adora nodded “Yes, I did.  We had academic time in the morning and after lunchtime, we had combat training. I did well in class”

“Good, what is your birthday?”

“January 19th, Bow told me that you people of Etheria celebrate birthdays.  So, I’m looking forward to having a birthday party soon.” Adora said with a bittersweet feeling spreading across her chest.

Angella gave her a warm smile.  “Your birthday is coming up soon.  I suppose we will be celebrating your 16th or 17th birthday, then?”

Adora’s eyes widen a bit “Oh, no, I’m 19-years-old now.  I’ll be 20 in two months”

Angella’s eye went wide “I didn’t realize you were that much older than my Glimmer! She’s just 16!”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.  I know Mermista and I are the same age”

Angella was still a bit shocked to realize Adora was older than what she had expected.  The girl was so innocent faced and baby-like. It’s hard to believe Adora, was an adult technically”

Adora then asked her a question—be it a slightly rude one “How old are you?”

Angella’s eyebrow raised “Well.  If you’d like to know.  I’m 42”

Adora could see some slight displeasure in Angella’s face after answering that “I’m sorry, was that rude of me to ask?”

Angella sighed “For many women, it would be a sore subject—but I don’t take offense” She gave Adora a wink and finished with “I know I look good for my age”

Adora giggled at that “You’re right” the blonde confessed.

Angella then took Adora being more relaxed to ask typical embarrassing mom questions.

“So, any boyfriends in the horde?”

Adora looked confused “Huh? I had two guys in my squad.  Is that what you mean? A friend whose gender is male?”

“No dear,’’ A snort escaped Angella’s mouth ‘’ did you date anyone in the Horde?”

Adora chuckled “What? No way! Shadow Weaver said I couldn’t waste time on such thing.  But cadets do typically date each other if that is of your interest.”

Angella questioned, raising an eyebrow, “Why were you told you couldn’t date?”

“Because I was supposed to be a Force Captain.  Which is odd, since many force Captains get married to one another” she paused before asking her question “How did you and your husband meet?”

Angella smiled at her. Adora was worried that a question like that was one that she shouldn’t ask.  But Angella was actually quite happy to answer that. It was nice to bounce on the good memories of Micah.

“We met when I was a little bit younger than Glimmer.  It was a strategic meeting between the angelic group of Brightmoon and the Sorcerers of Mystacor” she chuckled a bit at the memory “My mother was in no way shying away from the idea of me finding a betrothal—”

Her face started to flush a bit at the retelling “She decided it was best to walk me over to a group of sorcerers in training and announced I was the Princess of Bright Moon and I need to find a husband”

Adora gasped slightly, “Oh, no!”

“Oh, yes.’’ Angella closed her eyes as if that action would help her revive the memory better.  ‘’Then she decided to leave me there, completely red-faced.  In front of about seven or eight handsome dark-haired boys. I panicked. I apologized for my mother’s intrusion and left as soon as I could”

Angella looked at Adora to see her shocked expression “I would assume you would have done the same in my position? Right?”

Adora nodded “I guess I would.  Catra and Lonnie used to say boys have cooties, and you must punch it out of them.  So, I got in trouble once for being too forceful in combat training with the male cadets.  Shadow Weaver still rewarded me, but no one except Catra would sit and have lunch with me for about a week after that”

Angella let out a light laugh “Oh, well that’s something I suppose a young child would fall for, right?”

Adora bit her lip and averted her eyes before replying “Heh, well, you see…’’ She bit her lip before quickly answering; ‘’ I was told that two months before I left the Horde, actually”

The two looked at each other for a moment and laughed at that.

Once they stopped Adora finished her question “So, After that. How did you and Micah start to date?”

Angella rolled her eyes a bit, remembering what followed “First off, the boys all fawned over me for days.  Showing off, using magic to do ridiculous things, bringing me flowers, trying to wrestle on another in front of me to see if I was paying attention, and _flexing_ ” She put a little more emphasis on flexing to bring a point to Adora, which Adora read loud and clear as she relaxed her arms again and her ears where now as red as her face. She quickly moved her face away, staring in the opposite direction of the Queen.

She continued, inspecting Adora’s jawline “Micah was the most humbling. He was sweet and polite. He could relate to me when it came to embarrassing families can be, I’m sure you’ve seen how charming Castaspella can be. We kept our meetings in secret”

“Then you told them?”

Angella let out a slightly nervous laugh “No—no, actually. ‘’ she coughed, ‘’ We kept it secret for several months after.  I would attend Mystacor meetings on my own as Princess and Micah would be my guide through the city.  Eventually, they caught on and spied on one of our dates and… saw us kiss” she finished in a slightly embarrassed tone.  

“How bad was that?”

Angella deadpanned to Adora “Put it this way.  It was Castaspella’s favorite story to tell people at our wedding”

Adora chuckled “I’d like to share the embarrassment with you, but I’ve never kissed anyone yet, so I don’t know the feeling...” Adora confessed.

Angella then snuck in a tricky question “Well, but I’m sure Glimmer and Bow have kissed in front of you?” She asked this in a sneaky way.  She had a feeling that Glimmer and Bow had something for each other.  It's not like Glimmer would tell her.  Maybe Adora could of.

Adora fell for the bait quite quickly and replied with a shrug “Oh yeah they have, only twice but it wasn’t right in front of me.  It was like, off to the distance. Mermista and Sea Hawk are the same”

Angella raised a brow. Her assumption was correct. Adora’s eyes came back to the Queen’s when she stayed in silence for more than a few seconds. Adora tilted her head to the side, not exactly knowing what she did for the Queen to react that way. The Queen then gave Adora a coy look and that’s how Adora realized she had said too much.  

“I—I feel like that thing with Bow and Glimmer was supposed to be secret”

Angella smiled as she shook her head softly, “No, I always knew.  Glimmer denies it, though.”

Adora looked away “She’s afraid you’ll be more restrictive of him being around if you assumed something was going on” Adora admitted.  She knew it was a secret but Angella was a lot more reasonable then Glimmer lead her to believe.

Angella nodded “Bow is a gentleman, he knows better. Glimmer has always been smitten with him.  I could tell by her several slip-ups in front of me”

“Like?”

Angella chuckled “She tends to spark a bit when she becomes flustered.  It was a feature of her father’s”

“Oh”

“It’s very cute.  Next time you’re with Glimmer you should ask her how her secret dates with Bow are” She said with a wicked grin.

“Oh, I see.  Let me do the dirty work, huh?” Adora questioned with a sly smile.  

“For your efforts, I will assure you that when you decide to start dating anyone I will make sure no one will tease”

They laughed.

Hours into the journey Angella made them tea— or more like showed Adora how to make tea and stopped her from eating the tea bag.  The younger one’s ignorance was blissfully adorable.  Adora was charming.  Sweet and eager to make people happy.  She was reminded of herself at that age.  But Adora—despite being raised in the cruel world of the horde, was not emotionally hardened by this.  She was always so wide-eyed when it came to new things.  She was far from stupid—but she was definitely no genius when it came to social cues.  She could tell by this since Adora was practically sitting on top of her while they drank tea inside the carriage.  This was an affection no one has shown to the Queen in years. 

She didn’t want to ruin it by asking Adora to move away—so she embraced it.  She draped a blanket over the two of them and they were able to sleep for a bit.  After resting in a slightly uncomfortable position, Angella carried Adora to her hammock so she could sleep through the night.  Angella settled into her bed too, looking over at Adora she saw how peaceful the girl slept. An incredibly cute sight, to be truthful.

Her company was nice.  She would have tried to take this opportunity for the mission to be with Glimmer, as it intended her original plan, but she knew by this time of night they would have at least argued for the entirety of the day.  

Adora was enjoyable to be around. She was a sweet girl.

Girl? Wait.  She’s two months away from being twenty.  She was a sweet young adult.  Just knowing her age made Angella feel a slight relief she never had before.  

It was nice to have someone lower their own guard and just act casual with her.  

Adora didn’t realize it, but she made the Queen’s night.

In the morning when they woke up Adora—found herself laying by herself.  The Queen was already awake and brushing her wet hair from her early morning shower.  The Carriage had a shower.  Odd since it was so tiny.  She guested for Adora to do the same.  Stepping into the small bathroom she undressed and ran the shower head; feeling the warm water come over she noticed all the body and hair care products out where what Angella used.  She would have all those same smells on her own body.  She lathered her hair with shampoo and began to wash her body with the body wash.  It smelled like the Queen.The amount of familiar and _surprisingly pleasant_ smells made a strong heat came over her lower body.  She felt her cheeks flush – she realized what was going on with her.  She let the shampoo rinse out of her hair as one of her hands made it to her private area.  

 _Am I really going to do this? Oh, god, she might be in the carriage!_ Adora thought.

But her hormones got the better of her and she began to massage the built-up tension out of her.  Her fingers rubbed her clitoris softly as she thought to herself; 

 _The bonding, the talking, hearing her laugh, watching her smile, being too casual with the Queen made her feel special_. Like, Adora was more than just She-Ra to her. Adora’s mind began to fantasize, with such things like _What would Angella do if it was just the two of them in this tiny shower together? Maybe act motherly.  Probably wash Adora from behind her. Tell her how strong she was, how brave she was, how her ni—_

Angella decided to sit in front of the carriage to drink her tea.  Her usually attire was replaced with dark blue pants, normal boots, and a light purple top.  A dark purple clock covered her wings.  After hearing Adora’s tiny moans—she figured she shouldn’t stay in the carriage while the young lady showered.  

The girl probably didn’t realize she was doing It so loudly.  Angella felt her face burn as she heard Adora through the thin walls.  

She’s a young lady, never had a boyfriend and clearly had some needs.  Angella flushed at the idea of what Adora was doing to herself.

It is natural.  But still embarrassing! What in Etheria could this girl be thinking of?

Adora’s behavior has been like that of someone having a crush.  

If Adora is pining for someone; then who?

Angella’s thoughts were cut short as she heard something rushing up to where the carriage was.  On her right—absolute fear came over her as she saw a Horde land cruiser behind the carriage.  It was so silent she could have mistaken the sound for a wild animal.  Her heart dropped and she froze.  Unable to speak—unable to call for Adora.  She saw as the cruiser door opened and a soldier in full Horde armor emerged with a blaster gun in hand.

“Stop this contraption— you dirty magic user!” He commanded.

Her eyes were filling with tears now, being so far from her kingdom, unable to use her magic at its fullest, she placed her hands on the carriage and her hands began to glow.  It was slowing down.  The Cruiser did the same.  Her heart was racing.  As soon as the cruiser stopped behind them, she quickly made the carriage speed forward—several times faster to what the carriage was going prior.

Adora—still in the shower was confused as she fell out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around.

“Angella! What’s going on?” she called.

“The horde!” Angella yelled back.  Adora quickly grabbed her sword. 

“Don’t worry I can handle this—Ah!—”

The two fell forward out of the carriage as the cruiser hit them with a blast.  Angella without thinking jolted into the air and revealed her wings to the oncoming vehicle.  

“Its Queen Angella of Bright moon!” she heard him call as he took his blaster and aimed it for her.  Trembling with fear she held her hands up, her hands glowing with her magic as she began to shoot at the vessel, aiming to the cannon blaster.  The blaster moved and directly shot at the carriage.

“Adora!” She cried.  Fearing the girl was injured.

The soldier ran to Angella with a stun gun in hand, ready to strike her down.  She had to fly through several blasts, avoiding the incoming fire from the Horde soldier.  Then, a muffled scream came from the inside of the carriage, her salvation;

“For the honor of Grayskull!”

And then a beam of light came from the wreckage of the carriage and She-Ra stood up.  Swinging her sword, she rushed over to the solider and disarmed him.  Now the only one afraid was him.  Adora made her way to the cruiser and destroyed it.  Leaving in unable to drive.  She then rushed to the Queen’s side.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

Angella fell to her kneels still shaking a bit, but now breathing loudly. “Fine, fine.  Just taken for the surprise, I guess.  And you, Adora? How are you?” Adora kneeled next to her and returned to her regular self

“ I’m fine” she stated, shuddering, suddenly feeling very cold.  Angella quickly took her cloak off to wrap around the younger girl.  Adora squeaked when she realized she was naked outside.  Looking at the carriage she assumed most of their stuff must be ruined. As Adora kept her gaze on the wrecked vehicle, Angella did the same, sighing with annoyance.

“It’s wont drive now” Angella stated.

Adora looked over to the cruiser “Neither will the cruiser.  But we can take his supplies.  He will be out cold for at least an hour” She said going into the turned over cruiser.  After several minutes she returned with black pants and a black tank top since she had no time to do her hair when she let the shower, her hair was down.  Angella was very fond of it, she may have been a little fonder of Adora being naked, but she wasn’t going to dwell on those thoughts. The girl was only 19 after all.

Angella was able to get a few things from the damaged carriage that weren’t destroyed.  Now the two were ready with what they had left for their journey, but they were still at least another day away from coming close to the Scorpion Kingdom.  

Angella then motioned to Adora “Come, Adora. I’ll fly us the rest of the way”

Adora was not a fan of this idea.  “Wait, like, you're going to carry me?”

“More like a piggy back ride”

Adora’s face went a dark shade of red.  “Is there a second option one that isn’t so embarrassing, for me at least?”

Angella’s eyes narrowed “Stop acting like Glimmer and just get on” She instructed sharply.

Adora gulped and stepped closer to the Queen.  “Okay, how?”

Angella kneeled “Get on my back, use my arms to move your feet into and that will support you from walling once I get us off the ground”

Adora did as she was instructed.  Angella had two bags that she would carry with her while flying and Adora had the rest on her own back.  This wasn’t an ideal way to travel but as soon as they could spot the Kingdom from this high level, they would be able to figure out how much time in the sky they would be in.

Angella looked over and saw the beginning of where the kingdom was situated “Ah, look, this will be a short flight, we are going over these mountains here, so I assume it will take us an hour, to say the least.”  

Adora nodded and buried her face into the Queen’s neck.  Unknowing to her, this was a very sensitive spot for her majesty.  It used to be one of Micah’s favorite places to tickle and tease with his beard.  

Maybe flying was a bad idea.  

If she kept feeling Adora’s breathe on her neck; she may need to relieve herself in the same way Adora did early in the shower.  

 

They finally made it to the first town into the castle.  Exhausted Angella finally landed to rest.  Adora quickly got off her back and grabbed the backs in Angella’s hands.

“Thank you, your high--...Angella”

Angella took a few deep breathes, managing to smile through the process “You’re Welcome, Adora.  We are closer now”

Looking around they saw some villagers whispering and staring at them. One approached them. He was A Scorpion person. Small black claws and a small tail, a bit of an overbite and scraggly black hair.

“Ladies, Welcome to sharp Town; the first village of the Scorpion Kingdom.”

The two smiled at the warm introduction. Several others, both Scorpion and Lizard people began to walk over to them.

Angella took this moment and politely bowed “Thank you for your kind introduction, we are from Brightmoon, and we are here to speak with the King”

Adora heard from behind them that someone had called the Queen beautiful.  She turned to look at who said it—it was two young Scorpion teenage girls.  Adora couldn’t help but give them a sour look for looking at Angella like that.  She didn’t realize Angella was walking away during this and Adora quickly rushed over to them. 

A feast was being made in their honor for coming at such a dreadful time.

“The king is unable to speak with you at this moment.  The Scorpion Princess will be here with her escort shortly. I should advise you—she is accompanied by the most feared member of the horde, the second in command after Hordak”

Angella was unfazed by this information.

Adora’s heard started to swirl.

This means; it is indeed Scorpia, and Scorpia means Catra.  

If Catra is here, this won’t be easy.

The two were led to a table surrounded with other Horde and civilians around it.

The man from before introduced them “Everyone, Queen and Adora and her guard from BrightMoon”

No one knew Adora was She-Ra, and this would be beneficial for later if they needed to escape.

The two sat close to one another.  Bags still in hand.  Adora’s sword was wrapped up.  No one suspected anything strange from her having a sword.  She was introduced as a guard Afterall.  Adora noticed there were a lot of more random species here in the town, maybe all the Scorpion people lived in the castle?

Her thoughts were interrupted as he then introduced;

“Princess Scorpia, retired horde Force Captain” Scorpia then entered the room by herself.  In a black bodysuit and kneels, ruby earrings and a dark red shawl around her shoulders.  She sat next to Queen Angella and nodded to her.

“Thank you for your attendance, your Majesty, I know the last time I was in your Kingdom, was not for the best reasons.  I hope you can forgive me”

Angella nodded and patted her claw as a sign of motherly affection.  

“We will move forward from that.  Thank you for having us”

Scorpia looked over and grated “Hey, Adora”

Adora awkwardly waved and returned the greeting “Hi, Scorpia.  Is Catra—”

They were interrupted by the man introducing another person “Please welcome with us, the Second in Command from the Ev—I mean the Horde’s Army, second on Command Captain Catra, the feared”

Adora felt her heart drop as she saw Catra.

She had on a black cape, and she was wearing metal boots with matching arm protectors.  She looked meaner and menacing since the last time she saw her.

All she saw were her eyes and her signature smirk “Hey, Adora” was the only thing she heard in the entire room.

Catra was here and this wasn’t good.

 

 


	4. Dinner with Catra

Adora’s body became tense as Catra sat next to her.  She felt the feline girl’s tail brush against her thigh.  The grin on Catra’s face was telling as to what she wanted to do.  Catra looked at her, two different colored eyes going up and down to see the former Horde soldier in nothing more than a black tank top, no bra and black pants. Not to mention her hair was windswept and not pulled back in her regular fashion. 

 

Adora was as uneasy as possible and couldn’t obvious contain it. 

 

She turned and gave Catra a serious look “Why are you here?”

 

The phrase in question was more of a command.  Catra removed her head gear, her bangs pushed back, and her forehead was visible, showing a new small scar on her left side to her hairline. She wasn't on her Horde attire.

 

“Well, Adora,'' She said on that tone that made Adora want to kill her right there in front of everyone,'' In cases like this it would be accustomed to greet someone properly before demanding questions” she coolly replied, signaling Adora to look behind her. 

 

Adora glanced over to see that Angella and Scorpia had seen the whole interaction. Adora’s face burned as she saw Angella’s eyebrow raise to her.  A clear indication of her disappointment. Angella spoke softly.

 

“Commander Catra, thank you for your attendance in this time of peaceful negotiation” Angella stood to bow in respect as Catra did the same.

 

Catra giving a quick look at Adora replied to the Queen “I thank you for your attendance as well, Queen Angella of Bright Moon. These next several days should be pleasant for both sides.  Your attendance is an honor, your Majesty.”

 

Adora looked down at her lap. Catra was so calm and respectful to Queen Angella. She couldn’t detect the fakeness and snark in her voice and that troubled her. No, that was driving her crazy.

 

The Horde is evil and by default Catra and Scorpia are too.  So why is she the only weary of them? Why aren't they acting evil in the slightest? They should be, at least, rude towards Angella. They should act as one would expect an enemy to act.

A server came over and presented them with plates of food.  Nothing Adora has ever seen on Bright Moon before. It looked… Odd, to say the least.

 

Angella placed a napkin on her lap and instructed Adora to do the same. The blonde received a snicker from Catra. Adora was out of her element. Clearly Catra became classier then her in the time apart, having risen to a higher level of maturity.  Adora felt she had become less mature while being around teenagers. Glimmer and Bow were younger than her and the other princesses were more relaxing to be around. It didn’t dawn on her until now that she was out of place between everyone there. No one was on her level. Not in a good way. She felt below everyone.

 

Adora just felt out of place.

 

Angella was then introduced formally to Scorpia and the two shared a brief conversation on how nice everything looked.

 

“I haven’t been home since I was seven” the soon-to-be Queen of the Scorpion Kingdom said.

 

Angella nodded and replied, “I haven’t visited this kingdom since I was about seventeen, diplomatic missions and such. Never for my own pleasure, though.” 

 

“You should come here more - with the Horde leaving and all...” She trailed off awkwardly. For Scorpia this was nerve wracking. To have the Queen of Bright moon present was something the Horde taught her to fear. Meeting her in real life was so calming and nice. It was like talking to her mom again.

 

Angella could see her discomfort and patted her claw and agreed with her and smiled warmly. 

 

“I will definitely make the trip more often, as should you with Brightmoon”

 

Scorpia nodded and smiled back brightly.

 

“Y-yes, I will definitely” Scorpia replied back.

 

Catra just rolled her eyes.

 

_‘Oh, Please.  Like you really want to come here.  Yeah right!’_

 

There wasn’t an award silence at the table for long as the last one to arrive to the table was Scorpia’s father; The King.  Scorpia clearly took after him, with her large red claws and white hair. He was also very tall. Angella found him attractive due to his beard being styled the same as Micah. Although he was indeed much older.

Adora—well, she was a mess as she watched in awe how linguistically skilled Angella was. She was charming and calm, and she spoke with confidence and wisdom when discussing matters of both Kingdoms and what the Rebellion can offer their kingdom. 

Adora continued to stay quiet, she just watched and listened.  This started to annoy Catra as she realized her once dominating and bold friend was now relitigated to someone so mindless, so submissive, to just sit and watch the grown-ups talk.

_If she was a Force Captain, she would be different. Why does Queen Glitterbomb bring her here if Adora wasn’t going to be She-Ra?_

_Wait? Why are they looking us now? What are they talking about?_

Catra thought to herself. She noted the tip of Adora’s ear turn red and Angella gestured to Adora.

“My guard Adora is fantastic in combat and she will accompany me everywhere I will go” Angella said to them.  Everyone now looking at Adora.

 

_Scorpia knows Adora is She-Ra, why didn’t she tell her dad?_

Another thought that went through Catra’s mind.

 

The King nodded and looked to Catra.  He then spoke, perhaps a bit louder then needed.

 

“Ah, Such strong young ladies! My Scorpia is very fond of Catra—It’s good to see they are still friends despite this conflict and that Catra insisted on coming here with Scorpia”

 

Scorpia and Catra looked at each other, giving each other and all-knowing look that whatever the King would say next would most like be inappropriate. 

 

“I mean those have been inseparable since they got here” He said pointing one claw to Scorpia and another at Catra “In fact they best friends in the Fright Zone. Isn't that wonderful!”

 

Adora felt the Catra’s tail twitch upward and touched her back unintentionally —this was an old indication to Adora that Catra was flustered, possibly embarrassed and/or uncomfortable.

 

Scorpia shot over a nervous glance to Catra who looked away to take a sip of her drink.  The king then corrected himself by clearing his throat and turning to Scorpia who wanted to be anywhere but here after him saying that. 

 

“Sorry, sweetie” he said with a laugh.

 

Angella smiled at this. 

 

Nothing is more fun than when parents get to embarrass their children.  In his very few words he clearly painted the picture that Scorpia and Catra were very fond of one another.  Angella saw how Scorpia’s face turned a deeper shade of red. 

 

The king was able to shift the conversation back to delegations quickly, much to Catra and Scorpia’s relief.

 

The conversation continued as the food came. Adora was silent, failing to keep any eye contact at all when she accidentally started it, or when someone asked her something. Her answers were vague, not going past five or six words limit per response. Catra found this annoying - this wasn't the person she had grown fond of. This wasn't the person she had relied on for so long.

 

Catra was one to pay attention to social interactions better then Adora ever was.  In the Horde, everything felt like it was custom made for Adora.  Here in the real world it wasn’t that way - you had to adapt. Not just take orders and go blind into anything your superior said you had to do. No one was on Adora’s time anymore.  Shadow Weaver couldn’t elect Adora the team leader and they listen to her whatever she wanted to do.  She could feel Adora’s nervousness next to her and to prove she was the superior force captain and leader she was going to enjoy making Adora was uneasy as possible.  Just like at the Princess Prom. 

 

She was going to enjoy tonight. 

 

Despite Angella not knowing much to anything about Catra she was no fool to the mischief smirk of a trouble maker.  Angella was not born yesterday and she will be damned if this young lady would bring discomfort to her or Adora.

 

Angella made it a point to shoot Catra a serious look—to which Catra caught on and simply smiled in her face. 

 

_This girl is trouble_.  _I'll have to keep her under my sight._

 

Thinking about that, she carried on her conversation with the King as Scorpia chimed in several times to bring up points about the Horde and their exit strategy.  The girl was smart, she wasn't one to lie when she saw intelligence on a person's gaze, and she made it clear every time Scorpia stopped talking, complimenting her whenever she said something clever and well-meant.

 

Adora listened to them as Catra nudged her several times in the leg to get her attention.  Adora didn’t want to engage with Catra and miss anything Angella would say, but eventually she gave in after having a lump of something grey landing on her plate.  Adora glared at Catra who grinned back.  Adora flung some back at her when no one was looking and Catra was about to give it back to her until she saw the Queen’s disapproving gaze.

 

“Having fun, Commander Catra?”  she asked.  Her prim and proper accent making the word commander sound so regal.  Adora smiled as Catra got caught by the Rebellion's Queen. 

 

Scorpia shot Catra a glare while her father just chuckled

 

“Oh, good, Catra made another friend!” He exclaimed as more food came to the table.

 

 Adora noticed that Angella wasn’t eating anything more than salad.  Adora hadn’t put anything on her plate since she didn’t know what was good or not.  Nervously, she placed some spicy food on to her plate and tried to eat it normally. To her dismay she did not have the palate for spicy food and quickly rushed to a drink.  She was not discreet in this at all and Angella frowned at her lack of class.  Catra chuckled to herself and ate the exact same thing as Adora did and didn’t react at all to the spice. Clearly Catra had a high tolerance for spicy foods. “ _Idiot”_ said Catra's burlesque expression when Adora stared at her awaiting for Catra to react the same way she did. It didn't happen, for Adora's dismay.

 

While the King was talking to another person Angella whispered in Adora’s ear “If you're unsure of something don’t let it touch the tip of your tongue.  If you can't swallow it place your napkin over your mouth and spit it out.”

 

Adora nodded and smiled, “I take it you are familiar with that practice?”

 

“Micah and I would always do this on our travels or dare each other on how many new foods we can try without feeling sick.” Her eyes traveled to her lap, smiling as she felt the memory of Micah and her ages ago creeping slowly into her mind. Taking a small sip from her cup she shook it off.

 

“Who would win those?”

 

“Micah of course!” she replied with a laugh.  Her darling Micah had the palate for almost anything. Angella on the other hand was sensitive to spices, fatty food and anything with onions or garlic in it.  She put on a brave face anytime she had to eat something she hated.  Micah would do the same.  Mostly she stuck with salads.  Everyone just would assume the Queen was watching her figure.  Unknown to them she was bandit for sweets.  Micah was to, but his weight showed more on him.  Despite being muscular he was a stocky man and after Glimmer was born, he was teased between their closest friends about when he would lose the baby weight. 

 

She found herself smiling while she watched Adora try to be discreet with eating another intensely spicy food. 

 

Catra watched how poorly Adora handled her spices and then mockingly asked a server to bring the “youngest” member at the table something more kid friendly.

 

As much as Adora wanted to remind Catra that she was older then her, she stopped herself and accepted defeat.  She was served something that looked close enough to a plate of French fries and chicken nuggets. Just what an eight-year-old would eat. 

 

As much as Angella found this disappointing she couldn’t blame Adora for it. On the other hand, Angella found Catra to be a smart-ass and she wasn’t going to let Adora feel embarrassed and asked for one of her fries.  Adora got the treat and shifted her position to hand feed it to Angella. The Queen didn't flinch at how informal the people around her could think they were being, The Queen of Brightmoon being hand fed by her guard? _Unthinkable!_ But she enjoyed Catra's reaction - how she narrowed eyes and how her lips curved downwards in disgust and understanding, and how finally she took her eyes off Adora.

_Adora, you are such an ass kisser!_ Catra thought to herself.

 

The King just beamed “Who doesn’t love a good fry once in a while, am I right?”

 

Angella settled herself back in her seat and smiled “your right”

 

Catra wanted to throw a bread roll at her.

 

_‘How!? How does anyone not know your full of shit?! You just pulled that little stunt because you didn’t want Adora to feel like crap!’_

 

After drinking wine to help the people digest their meals easier, the King made a toast honoring Queen Angella’s arrival and how grateful he was of her presence, and most importantly, how finally it was time to mingle. Adora gulped. Social interaction. Extravagant social interaction among the high class. 

 

But she wasn't one of them, what was she supposed to do but follow Angella around like a puppy?

 

Angella decide it could be great to have her introduced to other diplomats in the Kingdom.  She was surprised by the lack of grace and tactfulness by the Kingdom’s high officials. They seemed in awe with her, and despite their lack of curtesy she kept her cool and spoke as if they were talking with the same level of vocabulary as her even when they cut off each other while they spoke, standing too close for her comfort and even going as far as one to lift her off the ground to embrace her. Adora didn’t like this one bit and could tell Angella was extremely uncomfortable and made it a point to get Angella away from them.

 

She put her hand in between Angella and another gentleman and excused her and the Queen from the crowd. 

 

“Thank you, Adora, I mean it.”

 

She sounded relived to be away from people for a bit. 

 

 “They didn’t give you any space to breathe, it was just—question after question.  I’ve never seen anyone act like that over you.  And that lady grabbed your wings and—” Adora was more offended by everyone’s fawning over the queen, and she wasn't one to hold her disdain from the whole situation.

 

Angella waved her hand to her “Adora, I have not seen anyone of this Kingdom since I was crowned Queen.  Customs in each Kingdom are very different, as you have seen.  The lack of manners is something I cannot be offended by, everyone here is happy for our presences.”

 

Adora casted her eyes downward “I guess, but that doesn’t mean it’s okay”

 

“Adora, everything is well, I don’t have to worry if you’re here with me. '' Lifting Adora’s chin she assured her. For a second, she got lost in her eyes.

 

 Nodding, she extended her forearm towards the Queen, looking forwards in a manner to keep herself from losing her mind on the older woman's gaze.

 

“Shall I escort you back to the others?”

 

Angella smiled and wrapped her arm around Adora’s arm

 

“Please, Adora. That would be lovely”

 

All the while Catra watched this from across the assumed to be empty hallway.

_“Oh, Queen Angella, please say that I’m a good little solider and how special I am, I’m the She-ra, blah blah, blah, and I need to feel important” mocked_ out loud while Scorpia listened from behind her.

 

“Still hate her, huh?”

 

Catra chuckled and crossed her arms “I don’t hate her, I pity her. Adora was supposed to be Shadow Weaver’s prized pupil,” she laughed to herself, “Oh, and if Shadow Weaver could see her now. Playing guard duty for the worst leader in Etheria's history”

 

Scorpia looked puzzled “Uh, worst leader goes to my Dad, The Bright Moon Kingdom is actually the wealthiest Kingdom besides the Ice Kingdom”

 

Catra shrugged and turned to her “Yeah! But the Rebellion is a shit show! And your dad’s a cool guy. It’s not his fault Hordak crash landed here.”

 

Scorpia rolled her eyes “Yeah, but my dad shouldn’t have let them take the Black Garnet or build all those factories here. It's done terrible things to the land.”

 

Catra didn’t respond to that. She just jumped off to another subject “So, what? Are you going to pull an Adora and run off to Bright Moon?” she questioned while turning away from her.

 

Insulted, Scorpia instantly turned around to face her.

 

“Hey! My family's home is in danger because of the Horde.  My dad isn’t in the best shape and I need to be prepared for the worst and—”

 

“Woah—Scorpia cool it! I get it.  You’re under pressure” Catra assured her and patted her claws.  “You act like you’re in this alone.  I’m here”

 

That changed Scorpia's mood almost immediately. Her body moved entirely by itself, coming closer to Catra's. And Catra didn't do anything to change the fact that they were getting closer by each second it passed.

 

“That begs the question…Why did Hordak ask you to come here?  It’s a departure from the War. Shouldn’t you be in another colony?”

 

Catra grinned pressed her body up against Scorpia’s and gave her a smug look and replied “Hordak thinks I’m at another colony.  He doesn’t know I’m here.  Entrapta is covering for me.”

 

Scorpia did her best not to notice the lack of space between them when she pressed for an answer again.

 

“But what made you want to come here?”

 

Catra’s eyes flashed a bit of worry as she thought about her real reasons.

 

_An assassin wants to Axe you and your dad_

_An invasion is on its way in ten days_

_The factories have a self-destruct setting_

 

All thoughts Catra wanted to say but couldn’t right now.  She just rested her head on Scorpia’s chest and replied.

 

“Cuz I gotta be here for you.  You were there for me.  It’s only fair, right?”

 

Scorpia felt her face heat up at all this affection.  She accepted her and didn’t move.  Loving it but also dreading when it would stop.  Hopefully Catra wouldn’t see her blush. 

 

“Hey?” 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Level with me on something”

 

“Okay”

 

Catra snorted “Okay, is it me or does Adora look like total crap! I mean she’s not even wearing a bra and her hair—oh don’t even get me started – back in the Freight Zone Adora had this thing about making sure her hair poof was extra poofy and—”

 

Scorpia just deadpanned through the whole rant. 

 

Her secret longing for a romantic moment with Catra was ruined by non-other than Catra herself.  Was she here for her or just to taunt Adora?

 

A long groan came out of her throat when Catra was in the middle of her hate-induced rant about Adora's shoulder blades. Scorpia just walked away, leaving Catra to lose herself on her hate alone.

 

She wasn't going to be Catra's comforting shoulder.

 

Not when her kingdom was hanging from her hands.


	5. The Suite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Angella share a room together.

After three long hours constantly being barraged with question after question and several clawed people asking if she can fly with her wings for the 40th time in a row that night.  Adora let out a loud yawn and this gave Angella the green light to ask about their living arrangements, indicating that her guard needs to rest. 

Adora wasn’t too fond of being the scapegoat for Angella wanting to leave, but that was the call Angella decided to make and Adora was not willing to protest to any of it. After all, she was indeed very tired. And bored. Mostly bored.

A butler to the royal family brought them to their rooms. To Adora, he looked like a very skinny and short Regalio. To their concern and confusion, they noticed the castle seemed to have been severally damaged recently as they were an shown a smaller portion of the grounds, Adora examined as they walked past a major opening in the castle’s walls.  So far they had a full view of the Kingdom from the opening but it was clear from the scorched stones around it that this was not an intentional design.  Neither were the damaged statues and frames decorating the very drab halls.

“As you can see we are renovating” the Butler commented with a bit of humor in his tone trying to ease the uncomfortable feeling that had appeared between them as soon as they seen the state the castle was in.  It was clear he was uneasy to have them see the castle in this condition.

Adora in her best attempt to seem like the fierce and protecting guard that she is she inquired “And when did this renovate start?”

Angella smirked and raised an eyebrow to Adora, clearly pleased by her confidence in how she addressed the obvious situation.

The butler just looked to the ceiling and answered with discomfort  “Well—uh, you see.  The Renovation happened about, uh, two weeks ago?”  he said with a shrug, clearly unable to give a direct date.

It made sense to Angella. Whatever did happen triggered the Kingdom to contact Brightmoon.  Therefore, this means this wasn’t as peaceful as it was laid out to be. Fear then slowly crept up inside her, burshing it off as Adora walked in front of the small lizard man.  Her arms obviously flexed and her hands-on-hips.  She looked down at the man with a serious look.

“Well, let assure no renovations come about while my Queen and I are present, shall we?”

Angella felt a bit of heat come over her after hearing Adora use such a tone.  Especially over saying my Queen.

_This girl_ _-_ _No, this young lady is something fierce when she wants to be_ _._

The timid man was clearly uneasy with such a display from Adora. He walked them quickly down the corridor to the royal family’s private quarters. Or what was left of it. 

They were brought to a joining bedroom suite with a tiny kitchenette and a shared bathroom. It wasn’t as nice as Angella was hoping for but it wasn’t unlivable. Adora mentally thought about how close she and Angella were now and all her butterflies and inner crushing monologues took over again, just like when they shared a bath together.

_I’m going to pee in the same bathroom she does. Is that even allowed?  Oh my_ _\- Oh my_ _gosh_ _!_ _what if_ _she_ _hear_ _s_ _me snore? How thick are these walls? What will she say if she finds out I can’t make tea right?_ _Fuck!_

The butler quickly excused himself before Adora could interrogate him some more.  Leaving the quiet Adora and unimpressed Angella alone to themselves.

Angella inspected the table by the kitchen and ran her gloved finger over the counter “Well, it is clean at least” she said trying to bring some assurance to Adora. Or at least, to bring her back from the moon she seemed to be exploring so fondly inside her mind.

It took her a couple seconds to realize she had been spoken  to, quickly asking, “Um, I—I –are you sure this is okay for you? to be this close to me?”

Angella blinked in confusion “Pardon?”

Adora then started to flail her arms around as she tried her best to sputter out some coherent explanation.

“No—no you see! I just don’t understand the protocol for being in the presence of a royal that’s all!”

Angella then smirked and crossed her arms. There is no possible way Adora just said that. She has lived in the castle of Brightmoon for almost a year and she really just said she doesn’t know what do around a royal. Queen Angella was starting to get why Adora is so flustered around her and only really her.

She had placed her on some type of pedestal just like her entire Kingdom and daughter. She isn’t seen as Angella, and only perceived as Queen Angella the Immortal Angelic being.  She chose to have some fun with this.

 “Really? Why would you ask that of all things, Adora, _princess_ of Power, member of the _princess_ alliance?”

Adora felt the tips of her ears red again, an action she was now starting to dread since the all-knowing eyes of the Queen could see through her embarrassment.  She found adorable how someone who was born and raised to be so intense could come apart so easily.

Adora made one of her signature adorable squeaks as she responded “That’s different! You’re the Queen!'' a chuckle came out mixed with a sigh as Adora paused to inhale before finally whispering; ''Who doesn't get nervous around you?”

 Adora instantly regretted saying that—watching the Queen’s smile grow she realized she was embarrassing herself yet again in front of Angella. 

Angella jut grinned at this. Adora had fallen completely into her trap.

“Nervous around me still, I see?”  she felt like letting out a small laugh at that but decided against it, covering her mouth with the back of her hand, an action that almost drove Adora crazy.  She doubts the nineteen-year-old can barely handle anything else.  She walked over to Adora and placed her free hand on her chin and warmly replied.  “Well, the more time we spend together will help that change, won't it?” _my little soldier_ Angella thought, feeling tempted to say something that would drive Adora completely over the edge. Stating that Adora belonged to her. _So submissive._

She could practically see the gears in Adora’s head turn—watching the girl flush at the touch.  Angella then let her hand slip down Adora’s neck before she let it fall back to her side and turned herself away from the girl to walked over to the other side of the room to inspect it.

“As for this protocal you're reffering to—I'd like to say I’m easy to live with,”  She tuned back to Adora who for some reason was standing at attention, _how cute._ “Are you one to make messes?” Angella asked with her eyes staring directly into Adora's.

“No” Adora shook her head.

''No, who?''

''No, Queen Angella.''

“Do you leave clothes around?”

“No, my Queen.”

“Leave dirty dishes in the sink?”

“No, your Highness.”

“Walk around naked?”

Adora then shrugged and smiled “Only if you want me to?”

Angella crossed her arms and laughed at that. Good, she’s lightening up.  “Good to know, but other than that I’d say you’re the perfect roommate for this, Glimmer would have already kicked her shoes off to some random corner and try to argue with me over who gets which room.”

Adora sat herself on the couch and chuckled “Glimmer can’t be all that bad to travel with,”Angella sat down next to her and gave her a ‘who are you fooling?’ look. Adora glanced away before finishing with '‘then again we travel all the time, and she’s the boss.”

Angella chuckled and casted her eyes upward. “I always hated to travel,'' she complained, ''Micah insisted we at least visit one or two other places throughout Brightmoon a month and traveling with a four-year-old Glimmer was not as cute as one would except.”

She watched as Adora stared at her with a smile. She enjoyed that Adora was listening to her and seemed to enjoy her stories.  If Glimmer were here she would be furious, but lucky for the Queen her temperamental daughter was not here.

“Glimmer would often lie about having a nightmare and coming in between her father and I at night or leaving her toys and clothes around the hotel rooms on purpose. Or at least I assumed on purpose. Her room to this day is a disaster”

Adora chuckled “Well the worst Glimmer has done to me is steal my blanket at night once while we were camping out.”

Angella then quipped back with “At least she never wet your bed.”

“What?”

Angella then laughed as she remembered then incident all too well.  “She was only three at the time. She slept in between Micah and I, but one night she had a little accident.'' Angella caught Adora's face as she closed her eyes and chuckled. Cute. '' When I woke her up, she blamed her father and went back to bed.”

Adora couldn't hold her laughter anymore, “Seriously?” She didn't believe how the respected general of the Brightmoon's rebellion and heir of Brightmoon's kingdom had done something so - something so mundane! It somehow seemed hilarious in her mind.

Angella ran her finger through her hair and continued “Oh yes, and then when I brought her back to her room to clean her up and she cried and called me a ‘meanie head’ it didn’t help that Micah sided with her the next day and even played along with it and apologized to our three-year-old that he was the did it!” she exclaimed.

The two laughed at that. Adora caught a glimpse of Angella's lips as she laughed. _Extraordinare_.

Angella placed her hand on Adora’s shoulder “Please don’t tell her I told you about that.”

Adora promised she wouldn’t and followed it up with “Have any more stories you wanna share?”

Angella beamed at this.  Finally—after years of not having anyone to talk to she could finally speak with someone of her joyful nostalgia.  Even better, she was able to speak freely and free of the constant _high-class etiquette_ with Adora she had become used to. This was a warm and inviting feeling she hadn't felt in years.

After three more embarrassing stories of Glimmer as a child she informed Adora that her back was aching and she was going to shower and rest. 

Adora told her she wanted to explore a bit of the castle grounds to ensure it was safe.  Angella remined her to not draw attention to herself and imply they don’t feel safe. 

Adora agreed and left Angella alone.

She watched as the young lady leave the room.  Now alone to her thoughts she could finally slouch a bit and extend her wings more. That piggy back ride from earlier in the day really did a number on her back. She assumed by how slender Adora was that she would be lighter to carry than Glimmer, but Adora was very lean and was still quite heavy for the Queen.  She was completely worn out. Relying completely on her physical strength and not on her powers will be a very taxing for her during this mission. 

She went into the bathroom and smiled at the tacky décor of moon cactus wallpaper and little toiletries packaged with cactus flowers on them.  She smelled the shampoo and was surprised that it was similar in scent to what she typically liked her hair to smell like. She undressed and made her way into the shower. A copper bath tub with several faucets and a large cactus themed curtain for privacy awaited for her to relax in for the next few hours.  She felt her body relax under the water washing over her. The secret anxiety she had been feeling since news arrived to Brightmoon over the Desert Kingdom's issues with the Horde had weighed on her mind.  She felt Adora was the perfect person to be with on this mission and she was right. She would not have felt this comfortable with anyone else. Not even Glimmer.

_Not even Micah._

 

Adora was examining the dilapidating parts of the castle. Adora’s former Horde knowledge could confirm it was an explosive attack. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. It was terrible, to say the least.

A type of bomb was set off—meaning this could have been an assassination attempt. She kept looking around at the rubble. They didn’t do a very good job fixing this up after it happened. It would have been in better taste to fix this up before inviting a Queen to their castle. As she looked over the opening she felt the presence of someone else watching her.  She looked up to see the ever so coy smile of her once beloved friend Catra standing on what was left of the balcony above her. 

“What do you want?”  Adora spat out. 

Catra chuckled “Oh, wow. Not even when we are alone you can show the tiniest bit of respect.”

Adora rolled her eyes “Oh please! Like you are anyone to talk!”

Catra jumped down from where she was prowling and commented “Oh, look.  You're wearing a bra now.  Did mommy make you put one on?”

“Don’t refer to her like that”

Catra then smirked as she walked away from Adora and mimicked her voice “Only if you want me to Angella. I’ll walk around naked for you!”

Adora’s face colored—Catra had eaves-dropped on her conversation with Angella in the room.  Were the walls in this castle that thin? Adora was quick to shove her forward

“Were you spying on us!?”

Catra snickered “Well I’m applying guard duty like you—so I got to make sure Scorpia is safe.”

Adora gulped. She didn’t know what to say to her. She was out of her element and the feeling  of Catra being dominating over her in maturity and tack were overwhelming. Catra tilted her head and gestured her to follow her.

“Come on nerd, I was asked to show you around. King Sabara’s orders.”

Adora followed her after taking a deep breath to control her anger. This was going to be a long night.

 

Angella had gotten out of the shower and began to dry her hair. The towels provided were a little too small. Good thing Adora wasn’t here to see her like this. She might have fainted seeing _her_ Queen like this. Although they did bathe together in Birghtmoon. She was a flustered mess though. Angella would like to pretended it was just because it was modesty but she was no fool to pining.

She could tell by the way Adora looked at her that it was far from just simple admirations and that is was the formation of a tiny and harmless crush.

She knew exactly when it began to. Right after the battle for Brightmoon. Angella was much kinder to Adora and made more effort to speak to her. After all, she owed her that much. This made Adora more excited for the Queen’s praise and satisfaction. She would often ask Glimmer to report to the Queen herself instead of Glimmer and whenever the Queen was around the castle grounds and found Adora training she would often try to show off her sword skills. It did fail her once though, just as Adora tied to back flip with the sword in her hand she lost balance and ended up stumbling over and falling. The sword luckily not harming her in the process of her fall but she did land on a rock when she fell. Angella’s motherly instinct kicked in as she rushed over to check on the girl.

Adora hissed in pain while Angella rushed to lift her up. Taking her hand and holding it.

 _“Are you alright?”_ she asked soothingly. Adora just stammered and blushed, assuring she was fine. She still ended up tripping as she rushed away in embarrassment and from that moment on Adora became incredibly shy around her. Glimmer had mentioned to Angella how badly Adora wanted her to like her and it was clear why. The Princess of Power had a crush. On her. How cute. 

She got dressed—someone had been kind enough to bring in their luggage, or what was left of it after the attack they endured prior their arrival. They didn’t have much options for fashion.  Angella decided to keep her lovely and also very ugly white robe with green cactus print on while she went to bed. She placed her clothes away in her wardrobe and she took the larger room in the suite because it had a desk in it. She knew Adora wouldn’t mind. She then grabbed Adora’s bag and placed it on her bed in the other room. Her temptation to peak in and see exactly what Adora brought overcame her and she opened her bags to see very neatly folded clothes.  A pair of pink fuzzy slippers; from Bow no less, a map with some notes on it, and snooping in further she found Adora’s undergarments and instantly closed the bag up after that.

_No, I don’t need to see those thank you very much_

She felt guilty for invading Adora's privacy.  As she usually did when she went through Glimmer’s room. How else would she have known about her secret armory and also her diary of how much Glimmer loathed her mother. Glimmer had several private journals but one in particular was labeled “Dear Mom” and it was nothing but venting letters on how much Glimmer thought Angella was not taking her serious and not leading the Rebellion into battles. With Adora being around her journal entries stopped, but it still hurt. She loved Glimmer with all her heart and it broke her own to know Glimmer would grow to have such disdain for her. It is all well now but these are feelings Angella cannot express to anyone.

She might be the Queen of Brightmoon and adored by thousands, but it was a lonely life without Micah. As elegant as she was she also had her own insecurities and disdain for social interactions. She can play her part beautifully but she enjoyed it more with Micah around.  He had the sense of humor, the quick wit and charm that left a room in laughter. She wasn't one for that. After he died she felt a part of her immortal self-die. It was hard to be happy. 

How bad was it that only an hour ago she was laughing and smiling with Adora to now come back into her own thoughts and wish to cry again? 

Adora made her think of Micah, not in the grieving sense but in the loving memory sense.  She should be grateful, but right now she was alone and she dreaded it. Her only option now was to rest. 

 

Catra made sure to take full advantage of Adora’s ignorance and was able to trick her to walk into the male guard's locker room.

“AH! Why didn’t you tell me that _downward tail_ meant _men_ _'s_!?”  Adora said chasing Catra down the corridor.

Catra had a hard time out running Adora while laughing. 

“I thought it was obvious! Pfft - Hahaha!”  Catra wheezed out as she stopped down the hall.  Adora swiftly kicked her in the behind. Not enough to hurt her but enough to make her stumble forward. Catra then composed herself and made a turn to head down a staircase.  Adora followed.

“Okay, in all seriousness you’ve seen where everything is now, so I can assume you're all set to get some rest, I got to check on Lonnie and everyone else”

Adora stopped and asked “Wait? Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio are here too?”

Catra scoffed “Uhh, yeah. They were directly under me. They had a choice. Me”

Adora smiled and continued to follow her “I’m glad you finally connected with them”

Catra rolled her eyes “Yeah, we all get along pretty well. I mean Lonnie and I tolerate each other a lot more.'' She made a hand gesture as to say 'it's not that much', ''I guess you can take credit for that” Catra ended with a half whispered sentence.

Adora then gave Catra a pleading look. Since they were on natural grounds there was no reason for anyone to be cold to one another. 

An annoyed sigh came out of her throat,“You want to see them, don’t you?”

Adora nodded.

The feline girl just leaned against the wall and scoffed “Okay, then. C’mon. They are finishing up a night training drill.”

A smile appeared on her lips, and she quickly went to hold her hand kindly.“Thank you, Catra.”

She missed these moments. She couldn’t deny she missed her friend, after all it wasn't like one year could erase many years of trust and friendship. She knew Catra well, and so was the other way around. Catra wouldn’t be this relaxed with her if she didn’t truly want to be non-confrontational. This was really feeling more like a diplomatic mission now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angella knows Adora is pining for her; but she thinks it's a phase and she will get over it soon. get ready for a slow burn everyone.


	6. Remember Micah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella dreams of the first time she met Micah while Adora gets dissed by her old Horde Solider friends.

Angella had a hard time falling asleep. She was alone in a different bed and far from home.  She hated this feeling and knew it all too well. Times like these makes her think of happier moments.  Adora had brought that back to her. She felt happy thinking of all the good times she had before the war.

 

_Twenty-six years ago in Mystacor_

 

She could remember that day like it was yesterday. And at first, she hated it. Angella walked beside her mother while a member of the Mystacor welcome committee greeted them.

It was a really, really hot day.

 

Her mother insisted she cut her hair short to shoulder length and the humidity made it frizzier. She hated having wavy short hair. To make matters worse her tiny wings which were only about a quarter the size of her mother’s were sore. She had been warned it would hurt but she hadn’t assumed it would be _this_ painful after they finally came in. Her mother didn’t pay much attention to her worries. She had told her that it would be impolite to miss out on invitations. The Queen knew the Princess was miserable but being a royal was not always about luxury. She knew her daughter well enough to know Angella dreaded meeting new people and was feeling uneasy about her wings being so small compared to other Angelic beings. But this wasn’t about what Angella wanted today. They had this planned for months and Angella had to be present for this.

 

The welcome committee started to brief them on the purpose of this meeting. “Mystacor would like land in Brightmoon for crops. A price that is fair is needed, since such the amount of land is important to our expansion, of course.”

 

The Queen nodded “Understandable. But this is a request we have denied to even our own neighboring villages, “she turned to her daughter and continued ‘’That is why, you, Angella will lead this meeting.”  

 

Angella’s wings fluttered open, but soon they were on their original place once again, she forgot how much they hurt. “M - Mother? Is this - Is that really for the best?’’

 

She waved her hand to dismiss Angella’s concerns “That is Queen Archellia in public, Princess Angella, and I have already decided that this is good for you.”

 

Angella just cast her eyes down and looked into hands folded in front of her as she walked.  

 

“Stop looking down,’’ She shoot her a glare, intense enough to make Angella’s eyes wet, ‘’eyes forward and shoulders straight.” her mother snapped.

 

The guide gave her a nervous glance before looking away from the scolded Princess. She hated when her mother did this in front of people. Angella did as she was told, just in time for them to be greeted by the head of Mystacor’s grand sorcerer and his two children; Castaspella, and - Mike?

 

Or something like that. She didn’t have any interest on knowing, anyways.

 

She had to focus on the conversation the father wanted them to have. Angella hated this. The head sorcerer went into a closed room with several other people and left her mother and her alone for several minutes. Her mother handed her a scroll to read off. Everything on it sounded so rude and awful and wasn’t something that Angella would or could say.

 

_I Princess Angella must inform the people of Mystacor that your request for Brightmoon land must be denied on the simple grounds of -_

 

Angella sighed. She hated to be mean and even worse she hated public speaking and, her mom knew it. She made the mental note that she would to never do this to her children. Not that she really thought of having children. Not because she didn’t want to, but rather because no suitors wanted her as their wife. Oh, bother.

 

It wasn’t pleasant to read to them what was being said. Watching an entire room of people sadden, while her mother beamed at her.

 

 Walking out of that room made the sixteen-year-old want to cry.

 

To her luck her mother spoke for a while with the Head sorcerer and assured him that the answer was temporal, only until it can be proven to be extremely necessary. Angella finally had the chance to excuse herself walk around by herself. She saw a group of female sorcerers in training and judging by the dirty looks they were giving her she knew to not bother to introduce herself. She turned into her heels and went in the opposite direction only to walk in the direction of the male sorcerers training. Her face gained new color when she saw them. Shirtless, dark haired, handsome boys of her age.

 

She wanted to run away from the sight out of pure embarrassment. One boy saw her. It was Mike – Mark – Whatever his name was, waving at her. She bashfully waved back, not sure if she waved back out of politeness or embarrassment. She then tuned to walk away only to be stopped by her own mother. The queen towered over her and took her arm and walked her over to them. Her mind raced in fear. What will mother say? What will mother do? She expected a lot of things from her – And none had a nice outcome for her.

 

Another boy signaled that the Queen and Princess were coming.  All of them bowed in unison.  The Queen smiled at them.

 

“Gentlemen, I would like to – ”

 

 _Oh no –_  

 

“Meet my daughter Princess Angella. She will be the official member of the Brightmoon family to be present for all of Mystacor’s needs. If you have any questions please direct them to her instead of me,” She paused and looked to Angella who was now sporting a bit of pink on her cheeks. She then finished with “Also she is sixteen and one of you lucky boys could become her betrothal!” she said with a laugh. She walked away quickly and left Angella completely red faced covering her mouth in horror. Angella watched as some boys smiled while others just rolled their eyes and walked away from her. She bowed apologetic.

 

“Forgive my mother and me for our intrusion”

 

She said before leaving as well. She wanted to cry. The looks they gave her were worse than what she felt at the meeting. This was rejection, not the discouragement that the adult’s looks gave her for both her young age and insecure body language. As a Princess she was not used to feeling that from anyone but her mother. She wanted to be alone for a good hour to clear her head before returning to her mother. Sitting on a marble bench by the pond, perhaps sounded as a good plan, so she did said plan. She watched ducks swim. Interested on the idea of how a floating city has a pond. She finally was started to cheer up until she heard the voices of teenagers coming her way. Uneasy she left the bench and moved closer to the trees and topiary near her. She should have left the location; she shouldn’t have heard their words. Loud and clear, sadly.

 

“I mean, who do they think they are!?’’ She heard a boy say on a mocking tone, ‘’First, the Queen has the nerve to come up to the elite sorcerer's team and tell them her daughter is single? Like who does that, ‘’ A round of _ews_ proved that everyone agreed to his opinion, ‘’ and two, who would date a Birghtmoon snob?”

 

Those words hurt. She ducked down in hopes to slip away when she heard what another girl said.

 

“The Princess isn't all that pretty, she’s like six feet tall and wears heels! Who in their sane mind does that?”

 

They laughed at that “I know right? How uppity do you think you need to be? Like what? You think you're not tall enough?  Showing off her legs in that skirt. What guy wants a girl that skinny?”

 

They laughed and walked passing Angella without even spotting her presence.  

 

She was glad they didn’t see her. She was too hurt by their words to keep her composure.  Good thing her mother didn’t see Angella back away from a conflict. Her mother would have exchanged words if she was in her predicament – No, she would have beaten them up rather than sticking to dialogue.

 

She slid down the tree and hugged her knees to her body. She rested her head in her hands and felt her tears take control of her eyes, and as she blinked some fell onto her cheek. She wanted to go home but she couldn’t get up to leave this spot before she gets back on her feet. The Queen would be furious to see Angella in tears over some harsh words by commoners. A small rustle came from behind to. Thinking it was a bunny or one of the ducks she didn’t bother to look up. To her dismay it was the son of the head sorcerer. It was a bad moment to not have bothered to learn his name.

 

Gladly, it was him of all people to see her upset. _Just perfect._  

 

She turned her head away from him hoping he would leave. Instead he offered a light blue handkerchief to her. Angella accept not wanting to be rude, and wiped her eyes dry hoping she wasn’t ruining her makeup in the process.  

 

“You know, those girls are just jealous. I’ve known most of them my whole life and they can’t walk in a straight line, let alone high heels.”

 

Angella scoffed at that “Yes, well, their feelings for me are evident,’’ she said fiddling with the handkerchief before adding in a saddened tone, ‘’and what about you? You must know by now Brightmoon declined the proposal.”

 

The young man shrugged and sat closer to her. The closest she had ever been to a boy her own age.  

 

“Well dad knows it wasn’t you saying no. So, I don’t see any issue. Besides the exact words were _not at this time_ so I’m not going to be mad” His voice was calm. It was the exact opposite of the tone the group of bullies had used when talking about her.

 

Angella gave him a puzzled look “Your father told you all of that?”

 

“No, I have a spell that gives me super good hearing through walls, so my parents hate me during holidays. I always know who is getting what.”  

 

They both chuckled at that.

 

He stood up and offered his hand to her. She accepted, and once she was in her feet the two of them were able to look into each other's eyes for a bit. It took them a few seconds before realizing they were still holding hands. Angella instantly took her hand away and felt her cheeks heat up.  

 

_Please don’t notice whatever ridiculous color my face is turning right now_

 

He smiled at her, and all she could do was reply “Thank you Michael.”

 

He blinked and smiled at that “It’s Micah, actually”

 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Her faced turned a darker shade of red.  

 

He was still smiling, so he clearly could see how embarrassed she was.

 

“It’s fine, Princess Angella.”

 

Great. He got my name right. But I couldn’t get his?

 

_She had finally fallen asleep thinking about him._

 

Adora finally got to meet up with all her former Horde teammates. As always, Kyle was happy to see a friendly face with Rogelio following him making sure he didn’t hurt himself with his posture stoic as usual. She knew he was slightly happy to see her on these terms since they were currently now allies. Lonnie and Catra just gave each other smirks. Adora picked up on this and smiled.

 

 _Did they finally become friends?_ She thought.  

 

Lonnie and Catra did become friends, but more in the fact they shared mutually loathing for Adora’s departure from the Horde than actually having _friendship making moments_. Plus, they thought She-Ra looked stupid. So, they usually got a good laugh out of making fun of Adora’s hero transformation.  

 

“Adora” Lonnie greeted.

 

“Lonnie, how are you all doing?”

 

Catra just walked away. “Have fun you three” they heard her say before disappearing from the room.

 

Lonnie clicked her tongue at the question “Well, we’re good” she had walked over to grab a large medicine ball and tossed it to Adora. “We were just playing Tap out, if you're in.”

 

Adora nodded, a warm feeling growing inside her chest from the thought of doing something she had stopped doing since she left the Horde. She followed her to the middle of the room. High ceilings and nothing but some loose gym equipment around made this room a perfect training room.

 

The four then stood in a corner each and began to toss the heavy ball back and forth. The purpose of the game was to choose to throw at random and see who doesn't catch it until only one was left.

 

Kyle typically lost first. Which he did. All the while Adora and Lonnie talked to each other.

 

“We – Hmpf – Were assigned to another force captain after Catra left. He was terrible to us, I radioed Catra and asked if she needed backup and she practically made me beg for her to station us with her.” She threw the ball at Rogelio and in return he threw it to Adora.

 

“Do you like being stationed under Catra?” She questioned throwing it back to Rogelio.

 

Rogelio nodded and threw it to Lonnie.  

 

Lonnie then added in “Catra isn’t like when we were younger, she’s still the same asshole we grew up with from time to time, but it’s not as bad as she did before you left. We get along so much better now.”  

 

Adora smiled as Lonnie threw it back to her.

 

Adora then threw it back to Lonnie who finished “Something got better, once you left.”

 

This stung Adora. She didn’t even pay attention as Rogelio threw the ball toward her and it hit her directly in the stomach. A fitting place since she felt like Lonnie’s words had literally punched her in the gut.

 

She was out. Out of the game and out of her mind.

 

Lonnie was a bit surprised since Adora was once really good at this game. But it seems either she was too tired to care or Adora had gotten sloppy after her time in Brightmoon.

 

Adora excused herself from the room and walked back to the corridor. Lonnie and Rogelio didn’t put up much resistance to her leaving them for the night assuming she was tired.  

 

She hated this lonely feeling. No Glimmer, no Bow, and the feeling of Catra being oh just so delighted to probably know Adora was uncomfortable made her chest feel empty. This must be payback for leaving the Horde, she thought. But Adora would have never gone out of her way to deliberately hurt Catra, despite doing it. She did still love Catra.  Why was Catra this cruel? 

 

She made her way back to the bedroom. 

 

Adora noticed that Angella placed her bags in the other room.  By the closed door to the left she can assume Angella was already asleep.  Adora went into her room to put on some night clothes.  Her standard grey tank top and grey shorts.  

 

She made her way to the bathroom to do her basic hygiene routine for bedtime.  

 

While Angella slept she finally drifted into a dream.  A dream of her husband in the most sexual way she could think – Or remember – Him being.

 

Two years into dating the young couple now both eighteen where sneaking off into an empty horse carriage in the stables. Unable to contain their excitement they began kissing the moment they got. She giggled as he trailed kisses down her neck.

 

“The look on your mother’s face when I gave you that dead land in Brightmoon!”

 

“The look on my father's face when I denied being gifted 600 acres of farmland!”

 

The two kissed passionately for a brief moment after Micah closed the carriage door behind them.  Angella began to straddle him as he ran his fingers through her hair. She did the same.  She broke the kiss and asked him.

 

“After all this time dating, they really thought you were only doing this for real estate?”

 

Micah chuckled and began to kiss her neck. She replied in-between kisses

 

“They did. But they. Were wrong. So was your mother.”

 

Angella sat up for a quick second.  

 

“You’re right, she was. I’m still upset she tried to get me to date the Princess of – ” she was stopped by a kiss his as he climbed on top for her. She chuckled in the kiss.

 

“She says I'm too short for you”

 

Angella giggled as she felt his chin stubble tickle her neck.

 

“She says a lot of things, which does not make them true.  Your –” She stopped when she felt something brush up against her thigh. She looked down and saw — Oh, goodness.

 

He moved off her and looked down trying to adjust his pants. In embarrassment she instinctively covered her face with her hands.  

 

“Sorry Angella” He sputtered out.  

 

She removed her hands from her face and placed them on his forearms.

 

“Micah...”

 

“Yes, my love.”

 

Angella gave him a shy smile as she bit her lip.  

 

“Let’s disobey another one of my mother’s rules tonight.”

 

 

Adora heard some light moans coming from Angella’s room.  She assumed she was having a bad dream and peaked inside her room to see what the matter was. She saw the Queen stirring in her sleep. Her wings covered her.  She couldn’t see much else so she didn’t think of another option but to get closer to her.

 

 _“Micah....”_ She called out “ _Please”_

 

Adora's heart sank a bit. Angella must be having a bad dream about Micah’s death. She walked closer to her Queen and heard the sounds of her pleas for her dead husband.

 

Unknown to Adora because she couldn’t see it, Angella’s right hand was rubbing her lower body in a pleasuring manor. Her wing covered this gesture, so it wasn’t Adora’s common denseness that made her not notice it.

 

Whatever made Angella awake it made her look directly at Adora the young girl just — watching her! Like some sort of pervert!

 

_How long has she been in here? What did she see? What did she hear? Honestly, Adora! I know you have a sweat for me but this is completely unacceptable!_

 

Angella practically jumped at the sight of her. Her wings now extended out in rage. Her feelings of being watched and embarrassed took over her and she was ready to snap. She would always blame Micah for Glimmer’s hot-headed personality, but she knew it was her who had the temper.

 

“I did not ask for you to enter my sleeping quarters, Adora!” Her tone clearly angry made Adora take a few steps back.

 

Adora flinched as she was not expecting this reaction from the Queen. With a shaky voice she replied.

 

“You – You were calling out in your sleep – I – I thought you were having a nightmare, I – I thought you needed –” 

 

“I needed nothing Adora! Except my privacy!” she spat out. The coldness in her voice terrified Adora in a way only Shadow Weaver could do. Adora slowly backed away.

 

“I – I’m sorry” The young blonde whispered out before leaving the room.  

 

What did she do to upset the Queen so much?

 

Angella sat down on her bed thinking about what just happened. Why did she over react like that? Did Adora actually see what she was doing? If she did, which she hoped for, she felt like she reacted accordingly to the situation.

 

_If she didn’t, then –_

 

As her anger began to fade away, a new feeling began to overcome her. A sense of guilt sat in her chest. It made her head light.

 

Maybe she needed to sleep a little more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Angella Apologize in the next Chapter? Should Adora try to ask her why she was upset?


	7. Sorry My Queen, Sorry My Adora

Adora didn’t understand what she did wrong and why the Queen was so cruel to her.  Her eyes watered at the memory of her coldness towards her when all she did was make sure she was okay.  She couldn’t sleep much after that.  The thought of the calming and soft voice of the Queen now shattered by the harshness of what Glimmer would once describe to her.

 

_“Once you see the wings flair up you know you’ve fucked up”_

Glimmer once told her.  But Adora didn’t know what she did wrong.  Was it so bad to enter Angella’s room without asking?

 

Adora shook her head with a displeased look on her face, meanwhile, Angella tossed and turned.  Humiliated at the idea Adora might have accidentally seen her pleasing herself and hearing her during her intimidate dream.   The sheer lack of boundaries Adora had was unheard of.   Adora knows what self-pleasure is clearly — Angella couldn’t help but blush memory of Adora’s moans when she was showering suddenly appeared on her thoughts—, but what if she didn’t know the Queen was doing it to herself at that moment?

In that case, was fair to snap at her? She would have to face her in the morning, something she did not look forward to since she really didn’t want to be cold towards Adora. The girl’s company was most pleasing, and she would feel bad for making her distant.  Her guilt was now settling in and now the worry that she snapped at Adora for no reason started to eat at her. She stopped moving, keeping her eyes on the ceiling. She wasn’t going to sleep much with so many thoughts running inside her head. In the end, she did sleep, not enough for her to be fully rested, but at least she didn’t spend the whole night feeling guilty.

That next morning Angella awoke to the sound of muffled talking. She heard a voice thanking someone else, and Angella quickly understood that Adora had woke up before her.  She exited her room to see someone had brought them breakfast to the room along with a note attached to the food tray.  Adora had placed the tea in a cup for Angella.  The Queen looked up to Adora who quickly turned away from her gaze.  If Adora was feeling guilt or regret from last night, it must mean she saw what Angella was doing.  She saw clear discomfort in her eyes and Angella scowled at her.  Adora bowed and hurried up to leave to her room.

“You should eat.”  Angella’s eyes glared at Adora’s attempt to flee the scene.

 

Adora turned back and bowed again.

 

“I will, ‘’ Her hands nervously rubbed each other, ‘’But only once you're done, your majesty.” Adora’s tone was respectful yet she was obviously still hurt from last night. If the Queen’s lack-of-enough-sleep induced anger hadn’t been present, she would have felt the guilt overcoming her as soon as she spoke.

 

But instead, Angella's eyes narrowed. She rose her hand to signal Adora to wait a moment. And Adora did just that as she waited like the soldier she was. 

 _You don’t get to make that call_ , is what Angella wanted to tell her, _If Glimmer can't walk away from me then neither can you._

 

Yet she couldn’t get herself to be that harsh towards her guard who had been nothing but loyal. She had misbehaved in more than one occasion, but what did lack of manners had to do with being always by someone’s side in the best manner they could offer?

 

As she closed the distance between them Angella’s eyes slowly lowered until they caught the note and took it in her hands to read to herself. Adora’s uninterrupted stare made her feel annoyed despite herself making it clear she was not dismissed.  The letter asked for Angella to be in attendance for Horde Generals Exit meeting at noon and the Horde Soldiers exit meeting at 6 pm tonight. 

 

Angella looked at Adora and said flatly “I suppose you will not attend the meetings with me.” Adora flinched slightly at the uninterested tone she had used. It was not even a question; she had already assumed her response. And Adora couldn’t do but oblige what her Queen ordered.

 

Angella mentally kicked herself for saying that.  Of course, Adora should be with her. She was her guard and insight on how the Horde works. She needed her.  She couldn’t understand why she told her it was an option not to attend.

 

Adora shook her head “No, your majesty.” _She had to oblige. What her Queen desired was above of anything she could ever want._

 

And that was the last thing Angella wanted Adora to say. She wanted to hear the sweet girl’s eager tone to insist on going. Instead, she received a painful rejection. _But she couldn’t show weakness._

 

So Angella scoffed and turned away, hiding her  

 

“Very well, you are dismissed then, Adora.”

 

Adora had hoped Angella would have asked her to sit and eat with her.  Likewise, Angella hoped Adora would have sat with her as well. But both were too hot-headed to give in to their feelings.  Adora’s feelings were hurt and Angella was stubborn due to feeling embarrassed. 

 

She took a sip of the tea Adora had made.  The Queen regretted not thanking her, now she just felt plain rude for not doing so.  She thought so, at least until the flavor hit her tongue. 

 

 _My word!_ Angella thought as she forcibly swallowed _, this is awful!_

 

She smiled at this.  The girl can't even make tea! TEA of all things.  It's just some dried leaves and hot water.  It was funny and she wanted to laugh but it wouldn’t matter, it wouldn’t make Adora come out of her room and ask her what was funny, they couldn’t have a good laugh about how undrinkable the tea was.   Now she was mad again.  She took her frustration out on some parchment, writing down in her elegant handwriting for Adora to be present with her.  She wanted her company and to be denied it this morning was something the Queen was not used to, and Adora had no right to take herself away from Angella. 

 

_She should have asked me if I wanted her to sit with me.  It was not her call to excuse herself.  Not even Glimmer has that right._

 

Angella sat and ate alone while Adora sat in her room waiting for her to finish.  Adora was saddened by this whole scene of Angella being mad at her, not even giving her a polite indication that she was leaving.  She just heard the main door slam loudly against the doorframe.  As soon as she peeked out of her room, her heart was rammed against her chest with sadness.  She hadn’t even bothered to say goodbye. A sigh allowed her perfect soldier posture to break, slouching in defeat as she walked to the nearest chair. The sound that came from below her startled Adora slightly, making her quickly reach down her body and search for the culprit of the sound; the note Angella had written for her.

 

_You are required to be present with me at all events, make sure you are present with me tonight at the Exit Plan Meeting.  This is no request._

Adora’s heart skipped a beat, her upper torso hurting from how cold Angella could be even just by writing precise words filled with disdain.  But that was not what Adora should be worried about now, instead, she should be worrying about the Queen’s mixed messages.  If Angella wanted her to come with her this morning all she had to do was tell her to straightforward.  Reaching for the lonely fruit bowl that rested silently on the table she began to chew on a grape in silence.  It couldn’t be any worse if she tried.  Angella was upset at her, Lonnie is happy she’s gone, Catra wants to see her fail, and no one else wants her around.

 

Adora was extremely sensitive at times.  One thing that never failed to let her hopes down was the feeling that she had failed someone.  Like when she didn’t complete the obstacle course at age eight in the Horde — she wanted to down for a whole week sulking.  Catra used to cheer her up, but now Catra was her enemy and that friendship was gone. How could she even be so selfish to think of Catra supporting her right now? They were in the middle of a war, they were enemies, they were—

 

A knock on the door and a call for

 

“Hey, A—dork—a, are you in here?”

 

They were at a few steps of distance.

 

Adora despite knowing Catra has no good intentions still was compelled to rush to the door and see her.  Catra was just as surprised to see she didn’t leave her hanging, so she grinned at the desperate look Adora sported.

 

“I was expecting you to slam the door in my face after opening it, but okay,’’ Her eyes moved from her shoes to her guilty looking face, her grin never leaving her face, ‘’this is better.”

 

Adora just rolled her eyes and walked away from her leaving the door open. Catra knew Adora well enough to take that as an approval of her presence. 

 

“So, how much of your training have you slacked on? Lonnie told me you didn't even win in tap out last night.  Even Kyle said you were slow, Kyle!”  A dramatic hand motion followed the sentence.  Catra looked around and commented “Oh! This is one of the nicer rooms— Hey did you get one of the cactus print robes in your closet too?  Because I did and—Man, Adora, let me tell you, that thing is ugly!”  Catra extended the pronunciation of the last word before she gave herself the time to laugh vigorously until she noticed Adora’s frown.

 

“What's your deal?”  Catra asked after cleaning a laugh-induced tear. Her body language changed slowly, it went from chaotic, to curious about Adora’s behavior, to concerned about her state now.

 

Adora didn't look at her as she answered and sat back down at the table “I had a lot on my mind.”

 

“Seriously? Like what?”

Was Adora was ready to spill her heart out to Catra?  Her throat answered with a grunt. No, her body didn’t want her to trust in her again.

 

Not like back when they were both young and would tell each other everything. Those times were long left behind.

 

Catra let out an annoyed sigh. Rolling her eyes, she approached her, her tail reaching for Adora’s leg as she became closer. A throaty hum came out of her before she spoke as if she was looking for the right words to address the elephant in the room.

 

“Y’know, I can just leave you alone if you want.  I just figured since you’re a fish out of the water it would benefit me to be nicer to you.”

 

Adora raised a brow “How does it benefit you to be nice to me?”

 

Catra snorted and crossed her rolled her shoulders back “Heh, easy.  I’m going to be the one who ends this war, obviously!”

 

Adora just rolled her eyes and looked down at her food.

 

“Besides it will look good for my image to be nice to you She-Ra, Princess of— ‘’ Her eyes lowered a little, then looked up to stare Adora in her eyes, ‘’sulking in a fruit bowl.” Catra retorted in a rather disgusted tone.

 

Adora shot a glare “I’m not sulking!”

 

“Then oh, tell me, what's your deal?’’ Catra’s hand slammed itself against the table, ‘’ This being kind thing isn't fun if you don’t at least give me a challenge!”

 

Adora stared back at Catra’s tail. It was moving from side to side aggressively, signaling that Catra was indeed agitated by this whole thing and not faking it. After a second of thinking, Adora ended up giving in and telling her everything.  And by everything, she really did mean everything.  From leaving Brightmoon, missing Glimmer and Bow, being nervous around the Queen all the time, being sad that Lonnie likes things better without her around, being yelled at by Angella to all-around feeling like she isn't doing her job well at all.  Catra, surprising just listened.  No snark remarks or teases.  She just listened to her like when they were kids stressing out over Cadet Exams and training courses.  It was refreshing to see Catra like this after almost a year of fighting and trying to punch each other’s guts.

Catra finally added in her thoughts. 

 

“Adora, your magical destiny is the reason you’re so stressed out, all this magic bullshit and expectations has your head all messed up.”

 

_Here she goes._

 

Adora didn’t know how to take that.  Was Catra implying She-Ra was the reason for all of this? Of course, who was she fooling? She-Ra is the reason for all of this.  If she never found the sword, she would have never joined sides and none of this would be happening.  Even though being She-Ra was stressful she wouldn’t change it.  The only thing she wanted to be was something, someone, that could stop people from getting hurt.

 

“Hey,” Catra began to talk again.  Her voice is softer than before as she extended her hand on the table to reach Adora’s.  “Remember, when we were kids? We always said we would call the shots one day.  if you didn’t leave the Horde, we could have taken out Shadow Weaver and Hordak together.”

Adora took her hand into her own and exhaled loudly through her nose. 

 

“Catra, I can't go back to the—”

 

“I’m not asking that.  But you do remember, right?”

 

“I do, but things are different now Catra.”

 

“You’re right.  But... We can still call the shots on this whole thing.  Just on our respective sides.”

 

Adora’s eyes went wide “What do you mean with that, Catra?’’

 

Catra looked at her and then away to the floor “Look, we all know how bad the Horde can be.  In my current position, it’s been stressful but also rewarding in a way where I can say I know what I need to be fixed.”

“Meaning?”

 

Adora was hoping she was going to say she would join the rebellion, but Catra made it clear she wasn’t going to join.

 

“Meaning, I will work on my end, and you will work on yours and in time we will be calling the shots, like we promised each other, got it?”

 

If what Catra is saying is true that means Catra had come to sense how bad the Horde is and wants to change it and herself for the better.  She wants to do right and be selfless.  This was the Catra she always thought she could be.  She knew Catra wasn’t a bad person.  After all this hurt and pain, as she finally got her best friend back? Adora lunged over to embrace her.  She missed Catra so much. The feline girl returned the embrace but quickly ended the moment. 

 

“Okay, enough being sappy, we gotta get to that second meeting.  There's no way in hell I’m leaving Scorpia alone in a room full of assholes.”

 

Adora snorted at that and got up from the table to clean up the dishes.  Catra just smirked and sat down.  Adora could hear a faint purr coming from her, and she chuckled quietly enough for Catra to not hear her. After all, she knew Catra was watching every movement she made.

 

Adora could sense this and asked in a teasing voice “So, you and Scorpia, huh?”

 

Catra just scoffed and looked away “What about us?”

 

“You’re close?”

 

“She was the Force Captain assigned under me since I became a Commander, so yeah, close I guess.”

 

“Is she more than you’re—”

 

Catra waved her hand to cut off Adora.  “I know what you are implying and I’m going to tell you to drop it, Scorpia is my friend, nothing is changing that.”

 

Adora grinned and raised an eyebrow.  She saw Catra’s tail move around in an irritating way, slowly enough for her to notice how it had gotten all fluffy.  Adora knew she had flustered her a bit.  Just like when anyone dared to give attention to Adora while they were children.  Catra hated to share Adora with anyone back in the day.  Especially Lonnie. If Lonnie even dared to play with Adora, Catra would come in and ruin the fun.

 _Classic Catra_ , Adora thought suppressing a laugh.

 

Scorpia was a little odd to Adora.  Even with their very few interactions, it was clear Scorpia admired Catra.  She doted over her and idolized her in a way that she could understand in a way.  Catra didn’t seem to care for her much at first but after some very painful moments being in charge and dealing with stress Catra finally let her guard down and opened to Scorpia and embraced their friendship.  Now Catra’s feelings have shifted.  She now wanted Scorpia to be happy.  She accepted hugs and all Scorpia’s little doodles of the stick figures holding hands.  They were each other's confidants now and when Scorpia chose to leave the Horde Catra knew she couldn’t let her leave her sight.  Catra didn’t feel rejection from her leaving.  Scorpia didn't blindside her with this information.  She told her a long time ago if her family left the Horde she would too and Catra had insider information on what the Horde wanted to do in the desert.

 

Hordak wanted to destroy that Kingdom so it could become a second Fright Zone. 

 

Catra couldn’t let that happen.  So, she made sure Entrapta could cover for her while she lied and said she was in the colony making sure it was all up to standard. Entrapta should be joining them soon anyway.  But for now, Catra, Adora, and Scorpia oversaw trying to resolve this conflict the best way they can.  Catra then changed the subject back to Adora’s worries from earlier.

 

“Hey, About the Queen.  Just tell her off, it's not like you were peeping on her or something creepy like that.  You were just trying to make sure she was okay”

 

Adora shrugged “Won’t that be rude?”  She paused when she remembered who she was talking to. “Oh, never mind.  You’re the master of rude”

 

Catra chuckled at this.

 

“And sadly, you never learned a thing from me” she replied. 

 

The two former pals made their way to meeting rooms, they could hear shouting.  Both stood by the door to overhear what was going on. 

 

The Horde Generals were yelling at whatever was being said that the Scorpion kings’ Royal court was demanding. 

 

“The factories need to be gone! Gone! You expect your children to play in a cesspool of waste? They need to be demolished and the land must be restored! No exception!”  they heard one-man roar to the people of the Horde.

 

Another voice, a female from the Horde obviously snapped back with “The factories were built on the damaged and run-down property, to begin with! The Horde will not waste the money to improve on what your Kingdom never could!”

 

The girls wanted to go in, but they couldn’t risk ruining the meeting.  They waited in silence for the right moment to enter.  They kept hearing them shout harsh snide remarks to one another before Angella spoke up.  Adora’s heart fluttered when she heard her Queen’s soft yet controlling voice. _Am I horny?_

 

“May the conversation be guided to a more reasonable agreement?” Angella inquired.

 

A Horde official called back to her “We will if only the Royal Court could be more reasonable”

 

Before the King could respond Angella stepped in to remind the Horde General that this was a peaceful negotiation and there is no need for such hostile vocabulary — _Man, was Catra feeling the suddenly high temperature of the room or was it her having a fever?_ — so she should mind both her vocal and body language.  The General scoffed and mumbled something which prompted the conversation to stop and the King then said this conversation will continue later in the evening at dinner once the passions had died down. 

 

Catra and Adora heard the shuffling of all the members getting up from their chairs and making their way to the door.  The two girls quickly made their way down the hall to not be seen.  When Angella exited the meeting room she was clearly uneasy from what she just had to sit through.  It would have made things easier to have Adora in her corner when things got bad, but she couldn’t allow herself to have that luxury anymore after how she treated her.  This was something she would have to deal with later.  On her way back to the room she was greeted by the sight of Adora and Catra sitting together in the couch in the living room by the fireplace. 

 

The room grew quiet and awkward once the Queen arrived; Catra made sure to make her exit known by calling for Adora be at the meeting and to wear something nice.  Adora glanced nervously as Angella walked to her room without saying a word to her. 

 

This was unbearable for the two of them.  Angella opened her door and instructed Adora to wear the dress that was in her brown travel bag.

 

Adora blinked “Oh, I didn’t even know you knew I packed it”

 

Angella didn't reply and just went into her room to get ready for a shower.  Those always made her feel less stressed.   She stepped out of her room to see Adora wearing the same Cactus print robe she was wearing heading to the bathroom as well.  Angella’s scowl turned quickly to a smile as she saw the blonde girl with her hair down wearing the ugly house robes. It felt less royal, structured, less mandatory. It was domestic. Something Angella had craved since Micah’s death.

 

Angella just raised a brow as Adora looked at her with her mouth gaped open.  Angella was also wearing one of those ugly robes.  The only thought Adora had was —

 

“Did your robe come with holes for your wings?” _Of all the things to say, Adora, you ask that?_ She yelled inside her head.

 

Angella annoyance and anger instantly washed away with that innocent question.  Adora was too sweet, she couldn’t keep being mad at her for last night.  She smiled at the girl and replied with a laugh.

 

“I made some adjustments but it--” she spun around to reveal her back with two slits for her wings to be out “I believe this works just fine.”

 

Adora gave her a meek smile and moved away from the bathroom door “You first, your Majesty.” Adora said.

 

Angella then shook her head “No, dear you go ahead.” She assured her. 

 

Angella went back into her room to wait for Adora to finish first.  Before she could sit down on her bed, she heard a loud thump and an “Ow” come from the bathroom.  She made her way to check on Adora by knocking on the door.

 

“Adora, sweetie? are you, all right?”

 

 _Sweetie? Have I ever called her that before? Hope it doesn't come of odd_.

                                                                                                                                                                       

She heard the thumbing around some more as Adora answered with a bit of a squeak in her voice

“I think Catra lined the shower with soap when she used the bathroom here, I should have known she would pull a prank! She was way so happy to spend time with me!”

 

Angella laughed at Adora. 

 

“Ah, was this the way she was back in the Horde?”  Angella asked concerning Catra’s mischievous behavior.

 

Adora replied from behind the door “Well, yes, but usually she would pull pranks on other cadets, usually not me.”

 

Angella heard Adora’s voice drop in sadness.  It must be tough for Adora... She had friends and somewhat of a family in that horrible training base.  But, now...

 

“Adora?”

 

A soft hum came from Adora’s direction signaling Angella to ask away.

 

Angella took a deep breath before she spoke again.  What was about to come out of her mouth was a far too strange of a request for her ask any bodyguard to do for her, but since this was Adora—

 

“The shower needs to be rinsed out well, so why not use the bathtub and get ready together, like back in Birghtmoon?”

 

_Why would I even suggest this?! I am not still upset at her for last night?!  She can't possibly agree to this._

 

Adora’s thoughts were the same.  Angella was so mean last night but now she is acting like it never happened.  But Adora was eager for some attention from Angella.

 

Adora creaked open the door and gave a sheepish response “Yes... Yes! Uh… ‘’ Adora’s face suddenly went red before she could figure out a decent answer, ‘’I mean! That sounds like a good, a perfect idea!” She wanted to kick herself, _Adora, can you stop being so thirsty? You’re just going to be with your Queen on the same room, naked… Oh She-Ra,_ not even her mind was playing in her favor.

 

Angella smiled at her and nodded, _This might be a bit compromising but it could help us to just be in the same room.  I might be able to slip out an apology while I’m with her._

Angella’s thoughts were more recollected, while Adora’s where;

_She’s going to see me naked again—shit!_

_What if we touch by accident?_

_Oh God, what if I accidentally moan!?_

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_

‘’Shall we enter the bathtub?’’ The kind voice of Angella asked. After all; ‘’ _She had to oblige. What her Queen desired was above of anything she could ever want.’’_

 

But damn, how could she not want this?

 

 

“Your shower doesn’t run out of hot water, so I am totally using yours after you're done!”  Catra snapped walking into Scorpia’s room.  She had been in her room several times before but couldn’t get over the fact that Scorpia hasn’t even considered the thought of redecorating it since returning after fifteen years.  It still had the look and feel of a child’s room.  Bright colored walls, cute stuffed animals and flower pictures everywhere.  Odd, how Scorpia never made her Force Captain barrack look like her room at home, but that wasn’t the point.  The point was; Catra’s room was on the side of the castle that had water issues from the blast on the wall and she wasn’t going to take a shower and have the water run cold after five minutes again. 

 

Scorpia didn’t put up any resistance to that suggestion.  She liked having Catra around.  Their time in the Fright Zone was more dedicated to the Princess alliance and Adora specifically.  So now that Catra was here with her— By choice no less — it was nice.  Even though Catra still acted like she was Scorpia’s boss, it was better than having her not be there at all. 

 

“Okay, Catra.  Just don’t leave any hair in the drain.” 

 

Catra just let out a hiss before heading to the bathroom.

 

Scorpia just sat there and watched as her former boss and current pinning crush walks into her private bathroom in a cactus print bathrobe and green fuzzy towel. 

 

Scorpia then sat down and sighed.

 

_How can anyone survive being so close to a crush?_

 

Little did Scorpia know the Rebellion's Princess of Power was going through the same thing.  Sitting in a bubble bath with her superior officer.  Angella had zero regards towards modesty as she dipped her head into the water to damped in her hair giving Adora a very exposed shot of her chest.  Adora just submerged her entire body at once to avoid the exposure.  She quickly covered her chest as she came up from the water.  This tub was half the size of the one in Brightmoon and it showed since even if it granted Angella and her weren't even close to touching they were still closer than last time. 

 

Angella could pick up on Adora’s discomfort but didn’t cover herself.  In her own mind, this was punishment for Adora embarrassing her.  All be it a mean punishment.  Adora still had no idea why Angella was upset at her from the previous night. 

 

“This tub is quite large for just two people isn't it?”  Angella asked Adora.

 

Adora looked to her and nodded “Yes, it is, but the one in Brightmoon is a lot bigger.”

 

Angella agreed. “That tub was something Micah wanted — he loved swimming and always went to the steam grottos as a young man, so he felt it was necessary to have such a large spa in our private living area.”

 

Adora looked away unable to say anything else.  Angella tilter her head.  “Adora?”

 

The shy blonde turned to face Angella and asked, “Can you pass me the shampoo?”

 

Angella nodded and passed it to the young lady.  Adora’s hand slipped and it dropped in the water.  Adora gulped and apologized and dunked her hand into the water to retrieve it.  She grazed Angella’s leg in the process and quickly squeaked and retrieved her hand “Sorry!” She squeaked out.

Angella shook her head and chuckled “Seems you reverted back to being nervous around me, it seems.”

 

 _It seems_ , Angella thought, _that you feel guilty over something. Is it because you saw me, you little pervert?_ — But of course, Angella would never say something of that degree, so instead she just silently grabbed the shampoo bottle and handed it to Adora.  Adora frowned at this and poured some shampoo into her hand. 

 

 “Yes, but with all due respect, your majesty— ‘’ A cough came from her throat before speaking, ‘’ you are hard to read sometimes,” Adora said looking away while massaging the shampoo through her hair. 

 

Angella blinked and couldn’t think of a response and just sighed, “I suppose I can be.”

 

_I can't bring myself to be cold anymore to her.  She really didn’t do anything wrong.  If anything, I did! I was the one who was..._

 

“Your majesty?”

 

Angella looked and her slightly shocked “Yes, Adora?”

 

Adora scooted closer to Angella and gulped.  Nervously she looked up.  Her expression then turned to seriousness as spoke “With respect.  I know you were very upset with me last night and I know it’s not my place to question you but — I feel I did nothing wrong as your guard — I only entered your room because I thought you called out for someone and I don’t feel I deserved to be snapped at.”  She paused to look at Angella’s expressionless face and continued.

 

 _I hope I’m not going overboard with her by saying any of this,_ “I’m your guard and as your guard, on this mission, I need to make sure you’re okay — I can’t do that if you put up this barrier of not disturbing you! I mean—C'mon what do the guards of Brightmoon do? Pretend they don’t hear something and go along with their day?”

 

Angella’s expression changed to a frown. 

 

Adora is scolding me? This girl, this — This child!

 

“Adora.’’ _But she was right._

 

Adora then cast her eye down and asked in a hushed tone “I’m sorry if that came off as rude.  I — I just felt you needed to know where I stood about the situation.  I’m here to make sure you’re okay.  That’s my job, isn't it?”

 

Angella then nodded, _Of course, it is, dear. I don’t even need to explain anything..._

 

Angella then lifted up Adora’s chin to make her look into her eyes.

 

_No, she deserves something._

 

“I owe you an explanation. My outburst was unacceptable.  I was ashamed to have called out in my sleep and snapped at you out of my own embarrassment and not out of anything you did wrong.”

 

Angella caressed Adora’s cheek and Adora placed her hand on Angella’s hand and asked. 

 

“I understand.  I didn’t mean to make you apologize to me.  I was the one who bothered you.”

Angella sighed and moved her head closer to Adora so their foreheads could touch.  This made the blonde girl flush.

 

“I’m sorry that you’ve had to deal with my most unflattering self.  My temper is my least charming feature according to my late husband.”

 

Adora chuckled and moved away a bit “Well according to Glimmer my obliviousness stops being _cute_ after so many slip-ups.  I’ve run into Glimmer’s room a few times without kicking and she yelled at me.”

 

Angella laughed “Yes.  She’s done that to me as well.  I caught her playing with these little action figures a week ago and she snapped and told me she was busy.  Clearly embarrassed I caught her playing with dolls.” she said with an eye-roll.

 

Adora laughed “Those might have been what Bow made for her.  We have our own tiny action figures.  Usually, when she yells at me it’s because she’s getting dressed or when her and Bow want to be alone for a while.”

 

Angella let out a nervous laugh “Alone? Why would the two of them need to be alone?”

 

_Oh, for the love of Etheria—Adora please don’t tell me my daughter is being deflowered_

 

Adora just shrugged “I dunno—last time I walked in Bow and her were half dressed and trying to wrestle each other. I asked why they were fighting, and they told me to leave”

 

Angella just let out a small gasp.  Adora saw this and smirked. 

 

Angella was about asked Adora what else she saw but then stopped when she saw the girl was trying to hold in a laugh.

 

“I’m joking!” she said and then laughed. 

 

Angella sighed in relief and then laughed as well.  “I suppose that was your way of getting back at me, huh?”

 

Adora laughed and nodded.

 

Angella quickly splashed her in the face.

 

“I suppose I deserved that” Adora giggled.

 

Angella splashed her again “I think you deserve a few more!”

 

The two women enjoyed going back and forth splashing each other for a bit until the remembered they were on a time limit and needed to get ready for tonight's dinner meeting and event.

 

Back with Scorpia — Catra had just opened the bathroom door with only her fuzzy green towel hugging her body and another smaller white towel covering her head.

 

“Hey, Scorpia, I’m using one of your towels for my hair.”

 

Scorpia just looked at her with her jaw practically dropping to the floor. 

 

 _Why did she leave the bathroom without her robe?_ Scorpia’s mind screamed, no, burst.

Catra started to towel off her hair in a chair near Scorpia not caring that her towel covering her body was becoming loose and dropped into her lap as she flipped her hair and shook it around. 

 

The Scorpion Princess got a clear view of Catra’s chest and quickly rushed to the bathroom to get Catra’s robe.

“H-here Catra!”  She sputtered out flustered trying not to have her eyes dart towards her breasts. 

 

Catra smirked when she realized how flushed Scorpia was getting and stood up and allowed the towel to drop to the floor as she grabbed her robe

 

“Aw, thanks!” Catra teased and turned around to re-robe herself.  She had successfully given Scorpia a 360-degree view of her body which also made Scorpia’s own body rise in temperature.  Specify in two parts. 

 

_Man, I am going to make good use of the bubble jets in my tub after she leaves._

 

Catra turned to her and grinned.  “Well, thanks for letting me use your shower.  I’m heading back to my room now.”

 

Scorpia nodded and walked back to the bathroom where she could finally catch a break from Catra.  She pulled the shower curtain back and groaned.

 

“Seriously! Catra? I asked for you to not leave hair!”

 

A faint giggle could be heard in the distance. But Scorpia couldn’t get around being as mad as she should. She was in love, after all.


	8. Let's get ready to party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. sorry for the hiatus. More is coming soon.

 

 

Catra had made her way back to her room—but not before going over to Adora’s and Angella’s shared suite to grab a wastebasket from down the hall and place in front of their door.  She made her way down the hall and smirked to herself.  She loved messing with Adora.  It was her petty way of getting revenge on her for leaving the Horde.

_Why do I still miss her?_ _Catra thought._ She couldn’t deny she enjoyed Adora being around with no other friends to get in the way.  Did she have to be so mean though? Yes! Adora is a big girl she can handle a bit of teasing from Catra while they are in the same castle together. 

 

Adora missed Catra to.  All be it she missed the Catra she thought she knew.  The friend that supported her and wanted her to be the best Force Captain she could be.  If Adora knew how Catra really felt, she would have done things differently.  Deep down Adora knew Catra wasn’t a bad person.  If Catra was so bad—why was she here anyway?  She knew all she had to do was manipulate Scorpia and take control over the Desert Kingdom in one easy swoop.  But she wasn’t going to do that.  she cares about Scorpia too much to ever hurt her or her family. 

 

Despite Catra becoming more cruel and cunning she also was learning to be more protective and empathetic towards others.  Namely, Scorpia who was a good friend for Catra.  If only Catra saw that, she may slowly start to break down her walls and become something greater than the Horde’s number one bully. 

 

Adora had gotten dressed quicker than Angella did and peeked outside to see the wastebasket in front of their door.

 

“Ugh, Catra” She sighed and moved the wastebasket out of the way. 

 

She went back inside to see Angella stepping out of her room and Adora’s jaw dropped when her eyes met Angella’s.  She saw the Queen in a gorgeous sparkling dress that was strapless. It matched her wings beautifully and Adora couldn’t help but gawk.  The Queen smile almost bashfully as she looked away from Adora’s pining gaze.  She quickly snapped back to her regal self and informed her. 

 

“I’m almost done—I just need to finish with my hair.  Would you like me to do yours?”

 

Adora nodded “I guess—I usually just do my little poof thing with my hair” she replied nervously. 

 

_Oh no, she calls it a poof thing.  How can anyone be this cute?  Wait a minute? Cute? Did I just gush over nineteen-year-old?_

 

 

Angella motioned for Adora to come into her room.  Greeted by the sweet smell of Angella’s perfume was delightful to the nose and Adora secretly wished she wore perfume so she could have a signature scent to her—all she had was basic soap and deodorant to make sure she smelt good.

 

Angella had Adora sit at the vanity and took her hair out and began to brush it.  Angella enjoyed this as it reminded her of doing Glimmer’s hair when she was a little girl.  She delighted in the memories of Glimmer asking for her mother to braid her hair and tell her how she wants to have long pretty hair like her mommy when she got older.  To her displeasure Glimmer decided to cut her hair short without even telling her.  It bothered her on several levels.  One is that their hair was a signature trait of their Angelic heritage and showed they were related.  Two, Glimmer took so much after her father in traits some people had confused Glimmer of being Castaspella’s daughter instead of her own and thirdly, how dare Glimmer cut her own hair! Admittedly she did a good job but styling her daughter’s hair was fun for her and Glimmer took that away from her. 

 

Angella smiled as she finished Adora’s hair with a half up and half down style with her bangs to the side covering her right ear while the rest was pulled back. 

 

“There.  You look gorgeous Adora”

 

Adora’s eyes went wide as her cheeks flushed a vibrant shade of red that matched her dress (Same one from Princess Prom)

 

Angella saw this and teased “Oh~ did I make you blush?”  _She blushes in the most charming way.  She is so easily flushed.  She would certainly be the type to go red over a little bit of romantic affection.  Again?! What on Etheria am I even thinking?_

 

Adora let out an embarrassed groan—looking at the mirror; her face clearly red.  _Oh great! Every time!? Seriously?! Can you not blush every time you’re near her!?_

Angella smirked and rubbed Adora’s shoulders.  Not giving the girl a chance to retort she sweetly spoke into her ear “Your easily flustered and it’s a very endearing feature of yours, Adora”

 

Adora could do nothing except hide her face with her hands.  She let out an embarrassed whine.  Angella just rubbed her shoulders and smiled.

 

“Sorry, Sweetie, I’ll ease up on the teasing”

 

Adora then let out a whine before replying with the most damning statement against herself “I only get this embarrassed around you so—” Adora covered her face with her hands _.  Why say something like that out loud?!_

 

 Angella giggled and patted her shoulders “Okay, I won't tease you for the rest of the night, sound far?”

 

Still, with her face behind her hands, she nodded. 

 

Tonight was going to be a better night.

 

 

Catra was less enthused.  The outfit Scorpia gave her to wear was a stupid red strapless dress with the Horde crest on the front.  She demanded that Scorpia come to her room after she got dressed.  She used the room phone to bark at her.  When Scorpia arrived in Catra’s room fearing something was wrong; only to find the feline in a back pair of Horde unisex underwear and a black strapless chest cover.  Scorpia didn’t want to gawk but her mouth did drop a bit seeing the half-naked feline. 

 

“The fuck is this!?” Catra snapped as she held up the dress in her hands. 

 

“That would be…..your evening wear.  Lonnie is wearing a dress too, so are all the females”

 

Catra then flung the dress on the floor “Yeah, well I’m not wearing that. I gotta suit somewhere so I’m going to wear that”

 

She turned around and went into her closet.  She shuffled around to see it wasn’t there and snarled at Scorpia “Did you hide my suit on me?” 

 

Scorpia rubbed the back of her head with her claw and let out a surprised scoff.  “What? Me? Really? I would never, Catra”

 

The feline girl then growled again and grabbed the dress from off the floor “I look dumb of if the whole for my tail is down to low; I’m going to make you regret it” she threatened.

 

Scorpia nervously tapped her claws together. “Well, good thing these are costumed then”

 

That statement caught her by surprise “Custom You’ve been undressing me with your eyes long enough to know my measurements” she teased. 

 

Scorpia started to flail her arms around “N—no! I didn’t get the sizes! Your armor measurements for the underclothes is what was used!”

 

Catra laughed and started to put the dress on “Jeez, you get so frazzled over a joke.  I know your no creep about that kind of stuff, relax” Catra said; finishing getting the dress on.

 

Scorpia suggested a new hairstyle for the meeting and banquet.  Catra informed her she didn’t really know how to style her hair.  Scorpia then offered to do her hair and make up for her.  Catra was surprised at how well she did; given the fact Scorpia had claws.  But as meaty and large as they were, she had tenderness to her touch.  Granted seeing her hold a ting make up a brush was funny as hell, it was also surprising to how good Catra looked after. 

 

No headpiece. Just her hair pulled into a neat bun; a style she thought was impossible with her thick mane, bangs brushed to the side to draw attention away from the scar on her left eyebrow—she felt pretty and almost dignified.  Like a second in command should feel.  Her vanity now made her feel powerful.  She turned to thank Scorpia. 

 

She felt really good about today. 

 

 

 

 

As everyone started to mingle it was informed the meeting for Horde separation would be postponed until tomorrow night.  Apparently, a general had Skiff issues and wouldn’t make it until the morning.  This was more of a relief to Angella.  Her mood had changed drastically in the short few hours she had had with Adora.  The young blonde was now a distraction and all Angella could think of. 

 

What things to Adora like? Are hobbies other than sword fighting? Favorite foods? Can she make sure the cooks prepare her favorite things for her? 

 

It seemed odd how Adora now consumed her thoughts.  She surmounted to motherly affection.  The same love she would show Bow or Glimmer.  Nothing more.  She would find Glimmer or Bow just as precious at this moment.  All be it Glimmer wouldn’t be using a salad fork for soup.  Granted no one was watching except Catra.  The feline girl gave her an interesting vibe.

 

A cruel and cunning young lady—the opposite of Adora.  She could tell by her inessive teasing of her blonde companion that she missed her greatly.  Angella felt no threat from this girl.  She could just feel the loneliness and desire for acceptance coming from her.  This child wasn’t bad or a villain, she was deeply misunderstood. 

 

 

After watching Catra and Adora flick edamame peas at each other for a brief time until the kitchen staff brought out the wine for a tasting party.  Odd, how in this time of urgent solutions; the king could just postpone the impending threats for a drink.

 

She remembered her first wine tasting with Micah and Casta.  Castaspella was just of drinking age and was unfamiliar with the concept and ended up heavily inebriated after several glasses.  Angella; who was still a Princess at the time helped her back the hotel room and watched as Casta expelled all her dinner and dessert into the toilet. 

 

_“Thanks, Angie.  If you ever marry my brother, I will totally by your bridesmaid”_

 

It was a sincere comment; one she would later regret as the time for the wedding came along and Casta had even embarrassing stories on Micah and Angella to write a book about them.  She really couldn’t understand why Casta needed to tell everyone about the time she lost her composure flying and twisted her ankle, leaving her much shorter boyfriend to carry her bridal style back to the castle doors.  Or the time Micah truth spelled himself and accidentally let it slip that he thought his girlfriend had “A nice rack”.  Brushing off those memories she found herself smiling warmly at the Horde children laughing and having a good time.  Lonnie and Catra commenting on how they haven’t worn matting outfits since they were six and daring each other to drink as much as they could out of a red wine bottle.

 

_Oh dear…… they don’t know what a wine tasting is, do they? Oh, no.  Adora must not know either._

 

Before she could go over and find Adora before she got invited to drinking wine shots; she was intercepted by the king. 

 

“My dear Queen Angella; may you join my daughter and I at our private table?”

 

Before she could respond; he had clasped o to her wing—which by the way—Ouch! And escorted her over to the other side of the room.  Now she and Adora were separated. 


	9. For her claw in marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait. Watch Catra be an idiot.

Adora wished she didn’t leave Angella’s presence.  She excused herself for a moment as Angella assured Adora to not be so on edge during their visit.  If Adora came off too much of a bodyguard, it could lead to offending the Scorpion Kingdom.  In reality, Angella could tell Adora needed to pee and didn’t want her to do the _potty dance_ for two-hours so she played it off as if Adora roaming around the village grounds was expected.  Some of the things Adora did were similar to Glimmer as a baby—others were more like Micah when they first started dating.   She debated on what category of person to place Adora in.  She felt Adora was childlike for a young adult but also charming like her dead husband.  Still, Adora was hands down _Adorable~_

 

Adora felt embarrassed to need to be excused.  She knew Angella could tell what was wrong.  At least Angella spared her the embarrassment of not asking her if she needed to “go”.  She didn’t give Glimmer that.  She once asked Glimmer if she needed to “go” during a meeting which caused the purple Princess to be embarrassed as the rest of the alliance giggled at Angella’s doting.

 

But to be away from Angella for only a few minutes……

 

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise?  Adora was coming off more awkward and shy in front of Angella.  It was bad enough Angella caught her blushing earlier, having Angella see that side of Adora more and more would only lead Angella to the proper conclusion that Adora was _pinning_ for her. 

 

What ridiculous thoughts kept swarming through Adora’s head of Having a crush on Angella.  _Her boss! Her commanding officer!_ The mother of her best friend, a woman almost doubles her age.  A woman who _looks great_ for her age and with one hell of the body to match in those tight clothes.  Her eyes couldn’t get enough of.  All be it; Catra had the most skintight and sexually invoking uniform of any cadet—but that wasn’t enough to get Adora in a tizzy.  Something about Angella’s modest covering yet tight-fitting clothes was appealing to her.

 

_Wait? Why am I thinking about her clothes? Wasn’t I just trying to rationalize how silly it is to have a crush on her? And now I’m just mentally drooling over her body? Geez, what is wrong with me? Gosh! A thing of something else Adora!_

 

Her nurturing soul that can be stern and praising was something Adora craved in a friendly and mentoring way.

 

_Yes! Normal thoughts!_

 

and sexual.

 

_Fuck!_

 

 

Something she never desired from anyone in the Horde; not even in Catra; all be it rumor has it that she and Catra were a thing at one point. _I bet Catra didn’t help in denying those claims._ Her romantic and sexual thoughts were for her and only her to know.  No one would ever look at Adora the same if they knew the almost-twenty-year-old had naughty thoughts of her boss.  The part of Adora that just wanted Angella to tell her she did a good job was one thing.  But the thoughts of Angella ordering Adora to her knees and having her lick her— _Oh No! no one could ever know that!_ She would never be able to show her face in Brightmoon again if Angella found out about Adora having wet dream fantasies of her. 

 

All her embarrassing thoughts aside she managed to run into where everyone else was.  She was managed to get some snacks off a passing vendor carrying trays of food around to people and got to see where all her old friends were hanging out.   She technically should have had to pay for those snacks, but the guy said her in a dress was payment enough.  She didn’t fully get that, but he could understand that the men in this place are horny as sin.  She got whistled at by at least four guys in forty-minutes.  She wondered if it was only the men who were this forward.  Scorpia seemed slightly direct in her feelings but not like she was going to hump anyone at a moment notice.  It might be nice to hit on by a woman while being here. Wait? If she was getting hit on, then wouldn’t it make sense that Angella would be getting hit on too?

 

_I will punch someone!_

 

When she made her way over to see her former friends, she noticed something was slightly off with Catra.

 

She snorted out a laugh when she saw that Catra and Lonnie were wearing matching dresses and—also Catra in a dress was funny.  Her tail swaying back and forth slightly was an adorable feature of hers that she missed.  She looked less intimating in this attire than at Princess Prom.  Today she looked more like a sweet little teenager girl and less like the Commander of the Horde Army.

 

Her laughter was noticed by Catra instantly with a slight wiggle of her ears she spun around to see Adora in a dress and walking towards them with a hand full a snack.

 

“What kind did you get?” Catra asked.  After four shots of red wine, she had no real desire to be confrontational and granted no one wanted her to pick a fight or be an ass, so for her to ask Adora a simple question was just fine with everyone.  A tipsy, well-mannered Catra is desired more than a brash and angry, Catra.

 

This politeness to the blonde by surprise.  Adora looked down “Oh? Um? The fried ones are called croquettes and green ones are rice with veggies wrapped in lettuce”

 

“Cool,” Catra commented, “Can I have one?”

 

Adora blinked in shock to how _normal_ Catra was being and offered her the choice in whatever snack she wanted.  She even received a thank you from her which was also a surprise. 

 

Adora commented that she liked Catra’s dress—slightly curious if that would send Catra on the offense but instead she laughs and pointed to Lonnie “We were just talking about how they used to force us all to match as toddlers. Hey, do you remember those grey and red jumpers we all had to wear for physical training when we were all seven?”

 

Lonnie and the rest joined in on the conversation as Adora commented that she remembered and also how they all hated them because they were so constricting.

 

Somehow that conversation jumped to ration bars and time Catra put a snake in Octavia’s bunk as a prank. 

 

The laughing from nostalgia was cut short by four guys approaching them.  All Scorpion men.

 

Adora thought they were kinda cute for guys, but then they started talking and that’s when things when from fun to annoying. 

                                                                                            

One guy started with “You’re all the Horde underlings for Princess Scorpia?  What’s she like as a boss?”  His question was more geared to the guys in the group and all Rogelio and Kyle did were look at each other with unease.  Catra shoved them aside and placed her half-eaten croquette in Kyle’s hand and approached them.

 

She growled at them and began her rant “THEY are soldiers of the Horde army! _Not underlings_ , and second I’m Scorpia’s boss and thirdly—”

 

Before her rant could continue another guy laughed loudly and placed his claw dangerously close to the top of her head “You’re the boss! You're, like, a tiny kitty-cat girl” he almost cooed in a mocking sense. 

 

One of his friends commented “Nice one, Chad”

 

Gasped were coming from behind her as the three Horde and former Horde soldier looked on in shock at how stupid these guys were.  Catra was ready to kick some ass if they didn’t stop.

 

Catra shoved his claw away from her “You got a problem asshole!?”  Catra shouted.

 

The third guy laughed along with his friends “Even her voice sounds tiny!”

 

Catra growled and stepped forward—only to be held back by Lonnie and Rogelio.

 

The one who started the initial conversation seized his laughter to tell them.

 

“We just wanted to scope out what is new entourage was going to look like, once one of us wins the competition for Princess Scorpia’s _claw in marriage_.  You’ll be seeing me, Todd, or Rodd a lot more in the castle”

 

Everyone looked confused by this information.

_Scorpia has to marry one of these guys? Does she even know these guys? And why the hell did they think mocking Catra’s height was a good idea!?_

 

Catra then shouted at them “Not if I have anything to do with it! You three get lost! You’re not worthy of Scorpia!” Catra commanded as she pointed in the opposite direction. 

 

Lonnie nodded in agreement.  She liked Scorpia as a Force Captain and did not like the idea of Scorpia being around one of these jerks for the rest of her life. 

 

Todd or Rodd—whoever then took his claw up to his mouth and made a very dirty gesture with his tongue “ _Oh~ trust me I’m worthy or some of that Princess Pu_ —” Catra broke away from Lonnie and Rogelio’s grasp and rushed over to him to swat his claw away and grab his shirt collar.

 

She yelled in his face “I will kick your ass in front of your entire Kingdom and then I’ll kick it again in front of the Horde and then I’ll—” she was once again stopped by one of his friends who grabbed Catra off of him and teased “Don’t get worked up, kitty.  You're too far away from your litter box!” the three guys burst into laughter as Catra jumped back in rage.  Red flushing from anger and embarrassment.  The litter box jab hit a little too close to Catra’s nerves as she was once a victim to some cruel locker room hazing as a preteen and Shadow Weaver did little to nothing to stop it as two older cadets tried to force her to pee on some sawdust for getting on their nerves. When they couldn’t force her to pee, they just beat her up.  Leaving her on the locker room floor and Shadow Weaver floated in to tell Catra to clean up the sawdust and to not be foolish and let her guard down again.   

 

Lonnie and Adora gave each other the knowing look that Catra was going to go off and tried to grab her to stop her from completely losing it on them. 

 

Catra then declared “You three are going down at this competition!”

 

The three laughed some more and shrugged.  One replied, “Good, see you outside the castle under the red Horde tent in an hour!”

 

 

She stormed off in a huff leaving the four to look on in worry.

 

 

While Adora worried for her former friend while Angella faced the discomfort of being around a less than glamorous host.

 

In many visits to other kingdoms, Angella and Micah would often be surprised by the behaviors and hospitality of other rulers.  By far The Plumarian’s were the most welcoming and the Frost Kingdom were the most extravagant—but the Scorpion King’s kingdom, she was beyond unimpressed. King Sabara was loud, he reached over people’s plates, talked with his mouth full, and was not the most elegant of host—he was far from the royal edict that Angella was used to.  She could see by the unease in the Princess Scorpia’s eyes.  Her father was an embarrassment to her. 

 

_Poor child, I can’t imagine the shame she feels being around him_

 

She tried to remember her father.  Angella didn’t remember her father all that well.  He was an immortal Angelic man—but her mother and he were not very close.  Their marriage was arranged.  She was around him as a toddler—more for family photos and holidays, but when she grew into adolescence he chose to move back to his other Kingdom.  Rumors that he was having an affair and left the Queen; her mother denied these claims and said he was needed elsewhere.  Sadly, he died during the Hordes expansion. 

 

That memory was enough to give Scorpia an undeserved glare to which the Princess took as an annoyance. Scorpia tried to shush her father or at the very least not make another comment about what a beauty Queen Angella was and that she must have her team of _servicemen_ lining up for her.  As rude as that was given the fact that she was still a grieving widow—the last thing on her mind was sex with any man.  For a man with a dead wife, he seemed desensitized by the notion of grief.

 

He finally ended his long and unpleasant rambling with informing Angella that the Horde meeting with General was pushed back until the next day due to a Skiff attack in the woods.

 

Unable to hide her annoyance any longer she stood up and her wings flared slightly.

 

“Your majesty Sabara! This would have been vital information earlier today; I am quite exhausted and would have stayed in for the night and—”

 

Sabara unable to read how angry Angella was jumped up and extended his claws “You do not need to worry about your beauty sleep Angella! You're pretty enough as it; besides tonight will be even getting than a military meeting.  Tonight will be the tournament to see which one of my many strong young male subjects will have my daughter’s claw in marriage” he said turning to Scorpia.

 

Modified and shocked Scorpia cried “W—what?!  Wh—when was I going to find out about this dad?!”

 

He snorted “Now I suppose—Surprise, sweetie”

 

Angella sat back down and lowered her wings.  She frowned when she realized this was news to his daughter to, how unfair of parent to arrange a marriage in this day and age.  She’d be damn to ever allow something like this to happen to Glimmer. 

 

Scorpia sputtered out “D—daddy.  I—Uh, your majesty I don’t believe this is a good time to even think like that—Besides no one wants to see a bunch of guys fights over me” her eyes kept nervously darting back to Angella.  Scorpia was more embarrassed that her dad declared this in front of her of all people.  Rumor has it; Angella has no sense of humor.  Having her father act a fool in front of her was only making her fear the worst in what Angella’s opinion was shaping out to be. 

 

Sabara didn’t pay his daughter’s discomfort and assured her she will have a great time. 

 

It came to Angella’s realization that Sabara was not cruel, but he was without a doubt an _idiot_.

 

He excused himself to the “ _Wizz”._   A detail he did not need to share with anyone but still did.  She sat with Scorpia who had her head hung in shame.  Angella’s motherly instincts kicked in and she went over to sit closer with Scorpia.

 

“Are you unhappy with this arrangement?” Angella questioned.  She reached her gloved hand over Scorpia’s claw which resulted in the girl flinch.   Scorpia instantly regained her composure.  She cleared her throat but looked away. 

 

“Dad, uh—the King doesn’t have such good timing when it comes to things….” She trailed off.  Angella knew she wasn’t happy about what was going on and patted her claw. 

 

“Would you like me to say something?”  Angella offered. Scorpia was surprised to receive such motherly kindness from a woman she just met yesterday.  Wasn’t Angella supposed to be a bitch? Turns out the horde got that wrong too.

 

Scorpia looked away nervously and tapped her claws together and moved her chair away. “Oh,” Scorpia didn’t know how to respond to that.  Angella in her eye was supposed to be a cruel tyrant and diva.  Instead, she was kind and sweet.  This disrupts the whole Brightmoon is evil propaganda that Hordak implemented.

 

Scorpia sputtered out “I—I’m fine, I don’t want to bore you with dumb—uh, un-dignified Princess stuff” She quickly got up made her way to the door.  Angella walked over behind her slowly.  She knew Scorpia wanted to open up about this but kept reserved due to not knowing Angella very well.  Horde propaganda didn’t help this either. 

 

“You know,” Angella began.  “Both armies are dominated in teenagers, I’ve had to sit and hear many different teen-based arguments and conflicts”

 

“Really?” Scorpia asked. Almost surprised anything in Brightmoon was less than perfect.

 

Angella let out a small laugh as she replied “Oh you would be surprised with what a group of girls can find to yell at each other over”

 

Scorpia’s face brightens up a bit after hearing this.

 

Angella continued with “I had to break up a heated argument between Mermista and Perfuma on letting Seahawk run a kissing booth”

 

Scorpia chuckled

 

Angella nodded “Yes, my fair resolution was to shut it down.  I feel I might have saved a relationship of some type between the Princess of the Sea and that gentleman with the boat”

 

Scorpia then moved a bit closer to Angella and they walked out of the room “So…. Is that pirate guy and the Sea Princess something?”

 

Angella smirked.  Of Course, a teen would want to gossip.  Wait? How old is Scorpia? Older than Catra and Adora for sure but she can’t be anywhere near her late twenties yet.  She was another cute child from the Horde

 

“Oh, those two are Exes.  I think they are in the, _will they? won’t they?_ The phase of their relationship” Angella answered. 

 

This prompted a smile on Scorpia’s face.

 

The best way to get a young lady to open up is with a little gossip.  She looked over to Scorpia and smiled.  Angella noted her features. The young lady was tall.  Broad in the shoulders with a muscular build.  She was feminine without a doubt. The way she carried herself in high heels made it known she was comfortable and her with make-up, earrings and lipstick also showed she was one to relish in her vanity.  She had delicate features.  Angella thought that Scorpia had a somewhat model-like face. If she was someone in Politics, she would get definite votes, she was pretty and likable.  One of the few like this from the Horde.  Only Adora is someone else she finds charming.

 

Scorpia then asked “Um, is it allowed for Alliance members to date? In the Horde, they had a strict policy on fraternizing.  A lot of Force Captains just end up marrying each other to not get in trouble”

 

“Marriage is allowed in the Horde?”

 

“Yes, to breed more soldiers; plus, you get better living arrangements”

 

“Ah, so it’s a perk out of luxury, not love”

 

“I guess so, I had this one guy pushing the whole time I was in Force Captain training to marry me, but I declined the offer all four times—he wasn’t my type,”

 

Angella smirked.  She debated for a second if she should show some motherly affection and throw a light tease her way or just compliment her.

 

“Ah, so they are already lining up for you then, huh?”  implying Scorpia was a catch for the Horde Captains. Scorpia shook her head profusely. A bashful smile came over her face. 

 

“No—no, just like one guy, and whoever my dad got to compete in this thing,” her voice dropped a bit.

 

Angella could tell this was not something Scorpia was looking forward to. 

 

“Perhaps if you inform your father, you’re not planning on betrothal…. He may reconsider?”

 

Scorpia shook her head “No, he is looking forward to this.  I can’t hurt his feelings”

 

“But at the cost of your own?” Angella questioned.  She couldn’t handle to see the young lady being forced into doing something she didn’t want to do.  Even if Scorpia was not her child.  She felt compelled to protect her. 

 

Scorpia signed “this is…. The only time I’ve spent with my dad in five years.  If him setting up me up for a husband at _the worst possible time_ makes him happy.  Then I’ll do it,”

 

Angella didn’t pry any further on that subject.  Before the awkward silence could sink in, they were greeted by the other Horde cadets that were Adora’s former friends.  All seemingly worried.

 

“Scorpia!” Kyle cried.

 

“Kyle? You three okay?”  Scorpia asked.  A bit surprised by how frantic they were acting.  Like as if they just witnessed a crime. 

 

Lonnie then dropped all the exposition possible in one sentence “Catra met your boyfriends and is now going to fight them”

 

Scorpia glanced over to Angella then cleared her throat “Umm, guys I don’t have—”

 

Adora stepped in and offered “The guys in your betrothal thingy pissed off Catra and now she’s going to fight them!”

 

Scorpia’s eyes narrowed to annoyance at Adora.  She didn’t want to talk to her.  _Adora sucks_.

 

Before the conversation could go any further.  The King arrived to inform Scorpia.

 

“Sweetie! That feline girl your so fond of wishes marry you” he practically slurped his words. Angella narrowed her eyes in disappointment and disgust.  _Is she drunk? My goodness, he is drunk!_

 

This man is the King! The royal who represents this Kingdom is waltzing around drunk as sin and in front of young adults no less.  Angella, herself would never parade her won castle drunk.  She rarely drinks.  The only person was ever intoxicated with was Micah and that was bad enough. 

 

She shook off her nostalgia and spoke to him directly without any restraint in her disapproval of his behavior.

 

“King Sabara, the cadets had a very unpleasant situation with the men you wish your daughter to marry me.  I strongly suggest you speak with them and ensure they respect her better than how they treated her colleague”

 

Adora looked on in awe of how powerful Angella came off.  Her smile went noticed by Lonnie who nudged her playfully to which Adora snapped back to normal.  She watched as King Sabara told to brush off Angella’s concerns.

 

“Boys will be boys, _Angie—”_

_“Do not!_ Call me that” she snapped back.  Sabara’s eyes went a little wide as he stepped back and waved his claws in defense “Woah, a temper on you Brightmooners”

 

Scorpia shot Adora look to which Adora just shrugged too.  _What? What am I supposed to do when your dad is the one being a jerk?_

 

Kyle then tapped Lonnie on the shoulder and asked, “Should we be watching this—This doesn’t seem to involve us,”

 

Lonnie snorted back and replied with “Sshhh, I want to see if it's true that Queen Angella can throw hands a moment’s notice”

 

Adora rolled her eyes.  _Throw hands? More like raise her voice and wing flutter.  Come to think of it can Angella fight? Because if she can that would be hot.  Okay! Again? Why does my mind keep coming back to these thoughts?_

 

Sabara then offered “Look, how about you and I go over to the arena and see how this will all play out.  Shall we?” he extended his claw to her.  She turned away.

 

“Very well” Angella answered but she did not take his claw.  She walked with them and looked back at Adora. 

 

Adora turned back to her former friends and they all followed. 

 

Tonight, was about to get interesting. 

 

At the arena; which was just red tent some dirt with a bunch drunk people around it.  Adora was offered a drink along with Lonnie and Rogelio.  the three drank it. 

 

Adora’s eyes went wide as she felt the burning sensation on her throat.

 

“What was this?” Adora asked looking at her glass.

 

“Sangria, it’s wine, juice, and some other stuff mixed in” Lonnie answered.

 

“Oh,” Adora took another sip.  It tasted good and sipped some more of it.  This was better than the time she drank whatever Seahawk had stored in on a ship that one time that Mermista kept asking for. _Rum was it?_

 

 

 

Kyle commented, “Wasn’t the meeting supposed to be going on right now?”

 

Lonnie whipped back “Shut up, Kyle”

 

Angella gave her a disproving look and stood closer to the poor boy “Yes, dear.  The meeting was supposed to be happening tonight, but it was postponed until tomorrow”

 

Kyle smiled at her and stood closer to her as the crowd began to form around them.

 

The Horde cadets and Adora stood closely next to Angella.  Adora shot a glare at the guy who was ogling Angella from behind.  Gesturing to him she will have his eyes on him for the night.  Angella smiled to herself.  As someone who knew very well, she was active; having men stare at her was common.  Despite the Scorpio men having zero subtlety, it wasn’t completely unwanted.  As shallow as it can be, she does enjoy some attention and how protective Adora was becoming.  Like a jealous lover.  Adora made the bold move to have her arm latch around Angella’s arm.  When Angella raised a brow, Adora informed her it was a safety measure.  Then she shot back a look at the guy who was checking out Angella earlier. 

 

Angella wanted to laugh at this—Micah was one to do this when he felt that certain guests’ eyes would wander around his wife’s frame.

 

A screech came over a speaker and a man in the middle of the dirt arena. “I am pleased to announce that Princess Scorpia had three—no four suitors who will fight for her claw in honor for marriage!”

 

Everyone started to look at Scorpia and clapped and whistled.  she desperately tried to avoid everyone’s gaze.  This was so embarrassing.   

 

Angella continued to find things to dislike about this Kingdom—in the way they treat their Princess in such a misogynistic way.  fighting for her was so low brow and uncouth She felt bad for the young Princess.  She would be livid if she ever discovered Glimmer being subjected to such treatment.  But, according to Adora; Glimmer was a bit of a flirt and Bow and she makes it very clear she is unavailable.  The details on how that is done were something Adora had carefully left out. Probably a good choice. 

 

A bit of laughter came as the four entered the arena—mainly laughing at Catra because she was much smaller than the other contestants. 

 

Scorpia then crocked out “Seriously!?”

 

Lonnie offered “You thought we were lying.  Those guys pissed her off and now she wants to fight them”

 

Scorpia facepalmed with her claw the best she could “Does she even know what she’s doing?”

 

Lonnie deadpanned “You need to ask that?”

 

Kyle then tried to offer some assurance to Scorpia “At least you know with Catra the fight will end quickly, Y’know.  Given her claws, agility, and her ability to be very—”

 

“Mean? Lonnie finished.

 

Rogelio nodded.

 

Scorpia signed “The bell just went off.  I guess we will see”

 

Angella wasn’t so enthused to see this fight.  She found it gross and barback.  Watching Catra fight for her friend’s honor was something noteworthy.  Adora had her arm locked on hers and watched carefully as Catra jumped on one guy’s back and threw a sandal at one guy, another at the other guy.  The two tried to tag team and get off her off their friendly she managed to claw him in the face and jump above the other two guys and grabs their heads and knock them together.  All while wearing a dress—and now everyone got to see her black underwear.  Which only caused more perverts to cheer louder.  One guy went as far as to say “Rip her dress” to which Adora and company turned to give the guy a “shut the hell up” look.

 

Angella looked down at Adora to see her eyes were focused a bit too much on Catra’s poor wardrobe choice.  The men aren’t the only perverts in the crowd as she followed Adora’s line of vision to see Adora was hyper-focused on Catra’s butt. 

_Well, this young lady has a fancy for ladies.  Or how would my daughter call this? “Your gay is showing?”  oh goodness._

She overheard the commentary coming from Lonnie Scorpia.

 

“At least when she wins you know she can fight anyone and everyone for you”

 

“If she can do that to those guys—imagine what she will what she’ll do to my dad when he pisses her off?”

 

“At least you know someone’s got your back?”

 

“I guess…. I just don’t think she knows what this whole fight I for”

 

“Trust me…. She doesn’t”

 

The group watched as Catra single-handedly took out the three large Scorpio men and the crowd cheered.  Much to the confusion of Scorpia, her father rushed over to embrace Catra.  Which was just as odd for Catra as it was for everyone else to see.

 

“Everyone,” he stated “My new Daughter-in-law! From this moment forth she will be now be referred to as Princess Catra!”

 

Catra instantly backed away “Wait? What?!”  She didn’t want to be called a Princess! Adora snorted out a laugh. 

 

Scorpia smacked her claw to her forehead and groaned.  Catra had no idea what she was doing.

 

Angella raised a brow.  Her patience for some strange reason has come back to her.  Admittedly she was no fan of the feline Horde Commander.  That little nightmare caused misery to Glimmer while captured by the Horde as well as shooting a tank cannon at Angella herself while under the Moonstone during the attack on Brightmoon. 

 

But Catra did have some charm to her.  Not attraction charm like Adora but something different.  She looked at the feline-like a child.  Angella looked over to the other Horde children and thought the same.  Children.  Then she looked down at Adora and smiled.  Adora was a child compared to her too, but something about her was different.  Adora was trying very hard to stand out like more of an adult in front of Angella.  Maybe this was because she wasn’t around her friends or maybe because she was still battling her feelings about the Horde and the feline girl around her—all Angella knew was Adora’s arm was getting sweaty and she was mildly grossed out.  But just like when Glimmer would run-up to her with sticky hands as a toddler, she brushed it off for the sake of her younger companion’s happiness to be close to her.

 

Catra approached Scorpia.  She looked almost sheepish as she tried her best to come off as confident.  She leaned over and stated “Well I guess I’m now your—” before she could finish Scorpia backed away and walked off. 

 

“H—hey! where you are going!? Scorpia! Hey! don’t run off like that I kicked three douchebags for you! Hey!”  Catra rushed after her.

 

The group looked at each other in confusion before Lonnie commented.

 

“Bet you Catra screws this up”

 

Adora nodded “I give it a week”

 

Lonnie snorted “I give 10-minutes”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Created a Ko-FI account. Accepting Tips.
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.ko-fi.com/garbagefanfics


End file.
